Peter Price?
by Brownie94
Summary: Nathan Petrelli, married with kids, realizes seven and a half years late that he had a son he was unaware of. Join him on his journey to track his son, Peter Price, who ran away from the only home he ever remembers having,St. Mary's Orphanage 2 years ago.
1. 8 years ago

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

I don't know anything about babies or their care….take pity on me, I'm a first timer.

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 1: 8 years ago…

Meredith Gordon, a 26 year old woman, woke up with a sigh as her 8 month old son, Peter Nathan Petrelli, given the name of a father who didn't know he existed as a middle name, started crying. Getting up Meredith barely took two steps before she was at her son's crib, who still crying was reaching out to her. Concerned because Peter rarely cried, Meredith gently picked up her reason for living and pulled him to her, rocking him and cooing, "What's wrong angel, mommy's here, are you hungry?" Peter calmed down instantly

Now less worried about her precious charge, Meredith walked to the kitchen, accidentally stepping on her son's yellow rubber duck in her haste, causing it to squeak,of her tiny apartment in Kermit, Texas, and prepared a bottle of baby solution. She would clean up tomorrow, she swore to herself. Pouring some on her arm to test its warmth, she fed it to her son, who held safely in the warm cocoon of his mother's arms started sucking greedily. Before the bottle was even halfway finished, she noticed her son had gone to dreamland. Kissing him tenderly on his forehead, she walked back into the bedroom, and tucked her son into his crib.

She pulled up a chair, and looked into her son's sweet angelic face, remembering the night over 2 years ago. She had been 24 years old, when she had met him, the father of her son, Nathan Petrelli, a New York politician. She had been careless back then, no cares, and no worries, free to do whatever she wanted. And when she had seen him she had fallen head over heels in lust. He had been 24s too, married with two kids (a son, Simon - 5, and a daughter, Claire – 3). Neither had though much of it, it was just a night of fun between two consenting adults. She had never thought anything would come of it, and then three months later she had gotten the news that had changed her life, she was pregnant. That was when she decided to turn her life around, and she hadn't looked back since. She couldn't imagine her life without her little miracle. Still she felt guilty about not telling Nathan about his son, but she didn't want to ruin his life. She hoped she had made the right decision.

Remembering she had work the next morning, Meredith looked one last time at her dozing son, and went to sleep. She woke up two hours later to the sound of her front door being rattled, like someone was knocking. Yawning, she walked out the room to check who it was, when she saw two men raiding her apartment. Terrified, she tried to walk as quietly and quickly as she could back to her room, when she stepped on something and a loud quack sounded out. She turned around terrified as she heard a gun cock, and one of the guys say, "Turn around!"

She was so in shock that she didn't even hear the fire alarm go off, but she did hear the guy without the gun say, " Luke, look at her hands!!" She saw Luke look at her hands and freak out, and say, "Kyle, run down I'll be down in a minute!" She saw Kyle hesitate and apparently so did Luke as he said, this time with command, "Go!" Then she saw Kyle sprint out the door, down the hallway, and out of sight. Then before she knew it, she was in a headlock, being backed against a wall, and her head being banged on the wall, her head lolled down and finally she saw her hands and realized what had freaked the guys out, her hands were on fire. Then her head lolled down and she slid down onto the carpet, a fire starting as her hand made contact with the plush carpet and curtains. Her last thought before she passed out was if her son would get out safe.

Two hours later, Meredith Gordon woke up in a hospital, with only a few bumps and bruises plus a concussion. The first words out of her mouth being, "Where is my son?" The nurse who was currently taking care of her could only look at her in pity and say, " I am sorry, his body was not found." And that was when Meredith Gordon, the mother disappeared, and the Meredith Gordon of two years ago returned.

Elsewhere, a man named Noah Bennet, found a baby with angelic face, surrounded by a halo of beautiful brown hair, near a alley in Kermit, Texas. The baby was wearing a baby blue T-shirt with the name "Peter" written in white letters. He knew that a little over 3 years ago, his wife Sandra and him would have adopted him, but now they had a responsibility to their three year old son, Lyle. With deep regret, Mr. Bennet took Peter, if that was his name, to the nearest orphanage, St. Mary's. Once there he gave the baby to a nun, who asked him what the boy's name was, to which he replied, " his name's Peter…," he saw a fisher price box and finished, " Peter Price." Then he went home to his wife and son.

…TBC….

That is if you want me to.

Should I continue or not… Plz review…criticism is always appreciated since that is how you improve. Thanks!!


	2. Present Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. For this episode, I did borrow lines from episode 1.05: Hiros (an excuse to watch the show that doesn't make me feel lazy, YAY).

I want to thank the people who reviewed, TheDirtySouth and Hio, it meant a lot because I couldn't decide if this was good enough. Thanks, this is for you guys. If you find errors please comment it will be a big help.

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 2: Present Day

For once the streets of New York were silent at night, besides the rapid pitter patter of feet, followed by the visual of a little boy, with an angelic face and a halo of brown hair, his bangs falling across and hiding his face (something that only served to make him more endearing), wearing blue baggy jeans and a fantastic four t - shirt. But nothing could make anyone miss, the strange glow that overtook his feet as he jumped up into the air and disappeared in just a few seconds, seeming to an ordinary person a hallucination or a mirage. That little boy was 8 year old Peter, as far as he knows, Price.

On the other side of the country in Las Vegas, Nevada, Congressman Nathan Petrelli, who had just headed out for a walk, was being accosted by two men. As he was grabbed by two men, he said, "Do you have any idea who I am?" This only served to amuse the men in the horn-rimmed glasses, who was pointing the gun at him, replied, "Better than even you do." Apparently this guy was in charge. The other guy was bald and had a foreign look about him, maybe this was about money.

"All right, look, I'll pay you anything, okay?" "You name it."

The guy in charge, started, "We don't want anything," he looked down as his phone started ringing, then continued, "We just need to know a few things. That's al..." Seeing the man let go of his arm to reach for his phone, Nathan realized this was his chance. He kicked the distracted guy and elbowed the bigger man, causing him to fall, and then ran. As he ran his hopes died as he saw them behind him and a fence in front him, deciding that he might as well try he jumped on the fence, but before he could climb up he felt a gun poking his back.

HRG, as he was now thinking oh him in his head, out of breath said, "Now, that was entirely unnecessary."

Feeling braver than ever before, Nathan turned around and boldly stated, "You might as well go ahead and shoot now, cause I'll find you, and I'll kill you. "

"Unlikely, Mr. Petrelli," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"I've seen your faces," Nathan said.

"That I'm afraid, won't be a problem. Put him down."

As these words were said, the bald guy took a step towards him, panicking he wished he could fly like his son's stupid comic heroes, and with that thought his feet started glowing and he was off, flying, far away, the men and Vegas both fading away into tiny specks in a matter of seconds. As he saw many monuments from nowhere near Vegas, he tried to slow himself down, took a calming breath, and then landed on a beach, his feet skidding across sand before finally setting. His hunger overpowering his need for answers, he spotted a Huddle House a few feet away. Then he looked down at the meager amount of clothing he was wearing, blue pajama pants.

Shrugging, he thought out loud, "Oh whatever, I'm starving." Then he made his way to the Huddle House, entranced by the idea of oh-so-good Chocolate Chip Pancakes, crispy bacon, and definitely coffee, he hadn't gotten his daily dose, it was making him cranky. Finally getting there, he opened the door and saw many brochures, all advertising different cities, but also carrying the one word, Texas. One disbelieving though went through his head, "I'm in Texas?"

…….TBC……

That is if you still want me to

So likey or no likey?? Plz review, and if you see mistakes, point them out. Be honest, and I would certainly appreciate your input and advice on how to make my writing better. Promise to bring Peter in for next chapter, if you want one.

Once again thank you TheDirtySouth and Hio, on your reviews. I gotta jet before my mom kills me for being a chair potato, love Brownie.


	3. Peter's Story I

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

Once again I want to thank whoever reviewed before I posted this, Phoebegirl319 and everyone else that reviews after the fact. It means a lot because I don't know if it's good enough, and if it's not, you could beat some sense into me. Thanks, this is for you guys. If you find errors please comment it will be a big help. I do know that my jokes are crummy but I can't help it!! Now…..On to Peter's story.

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 3: Peter's story I

Peter Price was running as fast as he could, safely carrying his bundle, without using his powers, but when the man, that only he could see started to catch up, he thought as hard as he could about his favorite superhero, Superman. He was remembering how all the comics he had read in his eight and a _half _years of life had made him feel, inspired, full of awe, happy, and a dream of saving the world.

With the aid of these feelings, Peter's feet started to glow and then he was airborne. Peter headed west, towards his destination, the air pushing his bangs everywhere. Breathing in the evening air, Peter slowed down, flipped and started flying on his back so that he could see where he was flying and also take in the beauty of the world.

He looked up at the glowing stars, the purplish-pink sun just barely peeking out, so that his brother, the moon, could take its place, he just breathed in deeply as the fresh breeze came bringing in scents of food, plants, spices, trees, and then he looked down at the people, together rejoicing, being sad, but pushing past the pain and finding happiness. According to Peter these things combined were all the true beauty in the world. As Peter stayed afloat, relaxed, his mind drifted back to the one memory he could remember of his birth parents, well his mom.

_8 years ago: Peter's pov_

_A baby woke up in a crib, to a bad smell he couldn't identify. He scrunched his nose and then his eyebrows went up as he heard noises, something repeatedly banging and someone sniffling, as if hurt or sad. He identified the sniffling noise, it was his mom, he'd recognize his mom anywhere. Even at the tender age of 6 months, Baby knew his mommy-his world was in trouble. _

_Pushing himself to his elbows with great difficulty, Baby though of his mommy and now determined, grabbed onto a side railing and lifted himself onto his own two feet, for the first time in his life. Standing up he saw that the door was halfway open, so he peered through, not really understanding what he was seeing._

_He saw his momma lying on the floor, her forehead covered in red (which he now knew to be blood), her eyes met his and she looked at him, conveying everything to him, in that one look. He saw her love, her hope, and her pride, all that plus a lot more that she felt for him. In that moment he knew that his mom loved him, and wouldn't leave him, if she could help it. He stretched his hand out towards her, his signature move requesting to be carried, to feel safe and protected._

_She looked at him, smiled one last time and then this time when she blinked her eyes didn't open back up again, no matter how much her son's cries begged for her to do, as he became afraid. One staircase down, Luke Crawford heard a baby crying, remembering that the fire woman had stepped on a rubber duck, which had alerted them to her presence, he cursed, mad at himself, and raced back up the stairs, towards the fire._

_Arriving at the scene of the fire, Luke heard the baby crying, saw him, his angelic face, his big dewy eyes filled with tears, reaching for his mom, who he figured was beyond help. Running through the flames, he picked up the baby, put him inside his jacket and held him protectively. Then seeing that the fire was cutting off the door, their only chance of escape, he held onto the struggling baby reaching for his mother and ran out, down three sets of stairs and out the front door of the apartment building._

_Surprisingly he got out the door without a scratch, holding a little squirming, and crying baby in his arms. Looking at the building from a safe distance, he could see that the baby's former home was gone, and from the looks of it, so was his mother. Guiltily, he looked at the kid, who had barely gotten to know his mom, and said, "I'm sorry little guy, but I needed the money, my little brother was in trouble and I had to help him, now I guess I'll just have to do it the right way." _

_Looking at the exhausted baby he, still carrying his charge, walked to an alley corner that had cover over it, so that if it rained it wouldn't hit the baby and get him sick. Then he knelt on the ground and peeled off his jacket, holding the now dozing baby with one arm, and laid it down on the ground. He pulled the hood up, placed the baby on the main part of the jacket, and tucked his head inside the hood so that only his eyes and downward could be seen. Looking at the baby, actually looking at him, he caught a glimpse of his shirt, baby blue with white lettering on it that read Peter. "Peter, huh, not a bad name." Then he used the jacket ends, folding them back, setting them like a blanket around the baby._

_Looking at the kid and feeling like crap, Luke said, "I can't look after you no matter how much I want to, I have responsibilities, I gotta take care of my family, you can understand that right, kid, Peter?" He let out a shaky laugh, "Here I am talking to a sleeping baby, man am I pathetic." Then taking his last look at the boy, Luke kissed him on his forehead and said, "Good Luck, Pete." That day Luke Crawford turned around and walked back from the alleyway a better and changed man. _

Present Day

Peter still floating to his destination, thought about the memory. Although it always made him sad, it also gave him strength, courage, and most importantly it made him feel loved. Peter then looked down and thinking out loud said, "Perfect timing," he had arrived at his destination, Mohinder Suresh's apartment complex.

……TBC…..

If you still want me to…I mean am I doing okay with this

So on a rate of 1-10, how'd I do?? Plz review, and if you see mistakes, point them out. Be honest, and I would certainly appreciate your input and advice on how to make my writing better. Mohinder and Peter backstory and possibly some of Nathan in the next chapter, if you want one. I think I'm gonna alternate between present moments and flashes of the past, whaddya think?

Once again thank you everyone on your reviews. I gotta fake sleep before my mom barges in here and finally follows through on her threat to kill me. Lotsa love and goodnight, Brownie.


	4. Food for Thought?

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. I also don't own Starbucks, Skinny Cinnamon Dolce Latte, or Nutella. Pity someone else owns them, I'd be rich and happy foreverest. I also don't know anything about

Once again I want to thank everyone who reviewed on Chapter 2, Phoebegirl319, as previously mentioned, Lumack, especially TheDirtySouth and Hio, who have been supporting me since this started. I would also like to thank everyone else that reviews after this, I'll shout out next chapter..Promise! It means a lot because well everyone wants their work to be appreciated..And me I'm just greedy. Haha..jk. I don't know if it's good enough, feel free to point out the way you want this story to go and the stuff you want to know. I will try to fit in as much as I can. I hate school, it kills me…why couldn't I be born graduated from college?? Sorry if my never-ending commentary annoys you, review and I'll stop, the talking, not the story, no offense taken . Does anyone here get the feeling that I'm just winging this??

Thanks, this is for you guys. If you find errors please comment it will be a big help. I do know that my jokes stink, but I', a nerd who thinks she's incredibly funny (not really)!!

Now…..On to Petrelli goodness, of the Nathan variety (sorry guys, this is the only way I can picture the story going) don't kill me!!

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 4: Food..for thought??

Previously on Nathan:

"_I'm in Texas?"_

Nathan Petrelli couldn't believe that he had…_flown _all the way from Las Vegas to Texas, which was over a thousand miles away, or something. These thoughts were temporarily shoved to the back of his mind, as his stomach started growling, which he took as a sign to get the heck in there and stuff his face.

He opened the second door and immediately he was assaulted with the heavenly smell of bacon, pancakes, maple syrup, whip cream, cinnamon, butterscotch, and many other scents he couldn't identify. Then he noticed the various eyes on him, he reddened a little and ran his fingers through his hair, an unconscious gesture when he was nervous or out of his comfort zone, but otherwise he remained stoic and walked up to the counter, and started talking to the friendly-looking server/waitress.

"Hey, how are you doin' mam?"

The tall lady smiled at him, acting as there was nothing wrong with walking around half naked, and said, "I am fine and you?"

Chuckling nervously and deciding he liked the lady, Nathan said, "I can honestly say I've had better days."

"Everything seems better with a full stomach, what would you like?"

Looking around, Nathan finally decided what he wanted, "Um, I'd like some Nutella Crepes with a side of bacon, and a tall Skinny Cinnamon Dolce Latte, thanks," he looked around, a stack of T-shirts catching his attention, pointing towards which he continued, "Could you throw one of them in too?"

"Sure thing, Hon," she said handing him a T-shirt, "I'll get your food, why don't you sit down, you look dead on your feet." Smiling at the lady, Nathan quickly put on the UT (University of Texas) shirt, said thank you, and took a seat.

Ten minutes later the lady, whose name he later learned was Natasha, walked up to his table, carrying a tray that smelled heavenly. She placed it on the table, and Nathan knew the only way he got out his thanks, before he was inhaling the food, was because of the manners his mom had instilled in him since he was a little kid. Natasha just laughed and said, "You eat, we'll talk afterwards." Nathan was so busy eating he only nodded.

Once his tray was completely cleaned out, Nathan remembered his predicament, and then he saw Natasha walking towards him carrying a folder-type thing that usually carried bills. She handed it to him, along with a check, because she was pretty sure he wasn't carrying a checkbook or wallet with him. She was proven right when which he took it with a thanks.

As he signed the check, Nathan asked, "Where is this?"

Natasha thought it was a strange question, but she answered him anyway, "Texas. Kermit, Texas."

Nathan couldn't believe he was back here again, he remembered the night almost 10 years, but mostly he could remember her, how beautiful she was, how exciting, how new. Even back then he had known that he wasn't in love with her, he loved his wife Heidi, and his children, his son Simon-now 13 years old, and his daughter Claire- now 11 years old. She was just fresh, new, and maybe just maybe after 5 years of marriage and having 2 kids he had felt overwhelmed. He still felt guilty about what had happened, he had cheated on his wife (he had been drunk, not that she had cared much for that excuse when he had told her), and he had used a person as a stress reliever, and disappeared the next morning before they could talk.

He vowed to find her and make it up to her (just to be a decent human being), after all how hard could it be he had been there before, he knew exactly where it was, now for directions. Looking around he caught Natasha's eye and beckoned her over. She walked over and looked at him, "Hey what's wrong?" Shaking his head, Nathan asked, "Do you know how to get Lakeview Apartments in Ganado, Texas?"

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?

So do you like the direction this story's taking? Plz review, and if you see mistakes, point them out, also feel free to tell me things you wanna see, and I promise I will try my best to include them.

Be honest, I would still appreciate your input and advice on how to make my writing better. Mohinder and Peter back-story, I really will try, and possibly more of Nathan's quest to make it up to Meredith (gee, wont that be easy), in the next chapter, if you want one. I think I'm gonna alternate between present moments and flashes of the past, whaddya think?

Once again thank you everyone on your reviews and keep reviewing. Reviews feed my muse…seriously..I am not even kidding. They inspired me to write 4 chapters in 3 days..Pwetty Pwease!!

*crosses fingers* hope you like it! Love, Brownie!


	5. Brownie?

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. I

Once again I want to thank everyone who reviewed on Chapter 4, Hio (as always your help is appreciated). This chapter is dedicated to Hio, and I'd like to say that if you want me to include something I promise to try and include it. Because your review is the only reason I'm continuing today. So thanks. And an advance for everyone who reviews after this. I'll shout out next chapter...Promise! It matters because it tells me if I am going in the right direction with the story.

I don't know if it's good enough, feel free to point out the way you want this story to go and the stuff you want to know. I will try to fit in as much as I can. It's 7 O' Clock and I am trying to get this up early…So I better start. If my never-ending commentary annoys you, review and I'll stop, the talking, not the story, no offense taken. In case you haven't realized it yet, I am winging this story. I had this story finished at 7:45 then my parents decided that I needed to get to school now even though the tardy bell doesn't ring until 8 and we live 3 minutes away. Man!!

Now…..On to Heroes goodness, of the undetermined variety (sorry guys, this is the only way I can picture the story going) *ducks*

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 5: Brownie??

Previously with Peter:

"_Peter still floating to his destination, thought about the memory. Although it always made him sad, it also gave him strength, courage, and most importantly it made him feel loved. Peter then looked down and thinking out loud said, "Perfect timing," he had arrived at his destination, Mohinder Suresh's apartment complex."_

Peter then landed on his feet, holding on to his bundle with all his might, as if it was the most important thing in the world, as he skidded across the pavement, until he got his feet under control. Walking up to the door and in, he got on the elevator, pressing level 5 as his destination. Finally there, Peter knocked on Mohinder's door and after a second he heard Mohinder's voice say, "Who's there?"

"Abbott," he said trying to make his voice sound mature, man he loved playing around with Mo, he hated that nickname, it was so entertaining.

"Abbott who?"

"Abbott time you answered the door!" with that he heard Mohinder sigh and say, "Come on in, Peter," and the door opened. He gave Mo, who had that funny look he always got on his face when Peter played a joke on him, a hug and was answered with a hug so tight that he had to say, " I can't breathe, Mo." Letting go and looking sheepish Mohinder said, "Sorry."

Taking a seat and finally opening his bundle, Peter said, "It's okay, will you get me some milk," and as Mohinder walked to get his milk, he continued, "I only minded cuz you were," he paused to accept the milk, "squishing my brownies." And with that he ate a mouthful of moist chocolaty goodness. He moaned in pleasure, it was that good.

Sighing Mo asked him his typical question "What did you do?"

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

So do you like the direction this story's taking? Plz review, and if you see mistakes, point them out, also feel free to tell me things you wanna see, and I promise I will try my best to include them. I tried to make Peter act like a kid, even though you might find the knock knock joke annoying.

Be honest, I would still appreciate your input and advice on how to make my writing better. Mohinder and Peter back-story will be some time soon, but I included the meeting. And more of Nathan's quest to make it up to Meredith (gee, wont that be easy), in the next chapter, if you want one. I think I might show you a flashback of Mohinder and Peter soon. I just gotta figure out the basics.

Once again thank you everyone on your reviews and keep reviewing. Reviews feed my muse…seriously..I am not even kidding. They inspired me to write 4 chapters in 3 days..Pwetty Pwease!!

*crosses fingers* hope you like it! Love, Brownie!


	6. Her What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. I don't own ice cream carts (I wish I did), aren't those like the carts that people push around, selling ice cream.

I don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that I would be interested in something like this, so if no one reviews and tells me to continue, I'll just assume y'all think it's bad and stop ('m being honest). Oh yeah regarding the Luke Crawford character, I didn't really think about the guy with Sylar, I just think it's an awesome name, what was the guy's last name anyway, Campbell I think?

Feel free to point out the way you want this story to go and the stuff you want to know. I will try to fit in as much as I can. If my never-ending commentary annoys you, review and I'll stop, the talking, not the story, no offense taken. In case you didn't read this the previous times, I am winging the story…so your comments and directions would be a great help.

Now…..On to Heroes goodness, at least some of it of the Nathan kind (plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *no murder me...pwease?*

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 6: Her…What??

Previously with Nathan:

_Shaking his head, Nathan asked, "Do you know how to get Lakeview Apartments in Ganado, Texas?"_

Getting the instructions and thanking Natasha for her kindness, Nathan Petrelli walked out with a mission, to find Meredith Gordon and make it up to her, apologize for how he'd treated her, possibly become friends, and then go back home to his loving wife and family.

If only things were that simple, after scraping up some cash from his pajama pants' pocket, which consisted of a meager 20 dollars, he boarded the quickest bus to Ganado, Texas. Then he walked about 2 miles to the apartment complex, man did he miss his car and drivers. When he finally got there he realized that the building, where Meredith's apartment had been, shut down due to a fire. Seeing the same ice cream man, that he and Meredith had bought ice cream from years ago, Nathan called out, "hey, hello, sir with the ice cream cart, I'm talking to you," all the while chasing him.

Finally the man stopped and Nathan caught up to him,

"Hey I remember you, you're that guy that was with Meredith, aren't you?"

"Yeah, look I made a mistake, I am married all right, and I was married 8 years ago too. I was drunk, I cheated on my wife, I betrayed my children, I treated Meredith poorly, she deserved some answers…"

He was cut off as the man started ranting, "Yeah you made a mistake all right. You're damn right you did, cut the bullshit about cheating on your wife and kids, all right? I don't care," then he muttered this, "You don't even know how you changed that poor girls' life," but Nathan still heard him.

"What, what do you mean I changed her life? What are you talking about?" Nathan needed to know what he had done to Meredith, now he was actually worried about what he'd done.

"Nothing, boy, nothing, that concerns you." Nathan could clearly see that the man was getting agitated, his face was turning red and the vein on his forehead looked about ready to pop.

"Please, I need to know so I can try to make it better. Please I'll do anything, I'll pay you anything, okay? You name i..."

Nathan was once again cut-off as the man once again started ranting, "God, you bloody idiot, you just don't get it do ya not everything is about money, sometimes there are more important things like family , love, and hope. Do you even understand that?"

Thoroughly chastised, Nathan said, "I am sorry, I just want to know so I can correct my mistakes, I just wanna make it up to her, that's all."

The man started laughing but there was no real happiness behind it, "You can't make it up to her no one can, she's dead, burned to death in that building, right there," he pointed towards the direction of Meredith's old apartment, "at least they found her, they never did find her son, Peter, Peter Nathan Petrelli, she named him." He chuckled wryly.

Since Nathan's world had just spun off its axis, it was fair that he would need some time to collect his bearings, "Her...what?" He was pretty sure he had heard wrong, there was no way he had had a kid with Meredith, they had used protection, she couldn't have gotten pregnant, right?

"Not just her kid, yours too, he was the cutest kid in the block, everyone loved him, his angelic baby face, those adorable cheeks everyone loved to pinch, and those cute little tufts of brown hair," he paused when he saw that Nathan had his eyes closed, pressing them shut real hard, as if he was in a lot of pain, like a migraine or something worse, and his hands were balled into fists.

Feeling sympathetic towards the man's plight for the first time, the old man, Charlie, placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder and said, "If anyone had ever seen you two together, they would have know he was your kid, he would be 8 years old right now. It's okay you don't have to do anything, you can't do anything even if you wanted to."

That's when Nathan decided to gather back his bearings, "No, you..You said that they never found his body…right?" When the old man nodded, he continued, "So there's no proof that he is dead, right?"

"No don't even go there, the police and arson detectives both said that no one could have survived that fire, no one. Don't do this to yourself."

"I have to, I'm telling you, I've always had this feeling like, like a part of me was missing, and now I know what it was. It was my son, it was Peter. He's alive, I'm telling you, I just know he's alive."

"Don't do this, buddy, com one, it's just gunna hurt more at the end if you have hope."

"I have to, I know he's alive. Please…will you help me?"

Sighing, the man said, "All right, I'm gunna regret this later, but all right, what do you wanna know?"

"What do you remember from that day? What was he wearing, exactly how old was he? Do you have a picture of him..."

"Slow down man, I remember Meredith coming home from work, getting Pete, she always called him baby you know, I don't think he even knew his real name. She loved the kid. I used to babysit him you know, he was like my grandson."

Seeing the man's sadness, Nathan patted him comfortably on the shoulder and said, "What's your name?" After the man answered his question he continued, "Thanks for being there for my kid, when I wasn't. Look Charlie, whatever you remember could help me find him, every little detail could mean something."

Then getting himself under control, for the billionth time in one day, or so it seemed, He asked, "So Charlie, what do you remember?"

The man swallowed, looking as though he was in severe agony or dying, this man had really cared for his kid and his, he didn't know what to call her, Meredith.

Finally, when the man looked like he wasn't about to keel over and die, okay maybe that was an exaggeration, but to be fair he had looked like he was going to throw up, the man started his story.

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

Wow! I actually wrote over a thousand words, in the story.. I am so proud of myself. Okay, I'm done patting myself on the back.

So do you like the direction this story's taking? Plz review and I'll post soon, I have vowed to myself that I will only post the next chapter if someone reviews, so I know I'm not just writing it for myself, cuz that'd be retarded, I can just dream about it, like every other time before now. Still, if you see mistakes, point them out, also feel free to tell me things you wanna see, and I promise I will try my best to include them. So what do you think about this story so far, I think I'm doing okay but it is your opinion that really matters. I hope I didn't offend anyone like ever and never do it in the future. I am grateful for your support. *scouts honor*(I was never a girl scout.)

Be honest, I would still appreciate your input and advice on how to make my writing better. Mohinder and Peter back-story will be some time soon, you'll even get to see Peter's past but that isn't for another few chapters.

I will also be introducing an OC , a girl, by the name of Rachel (for some reason, I love that name) Macentire, she will have been Peter's friend since his first day at the orphanage, potential love interest anyone? Also I will introduce Isaac Mendez, but his character might be a bit OC.

Once again thank you everyone on your reviews and keep reviewing. Reviews feed my muse…seriously..I am not even kidding. They inspired me to write 6 chapters in 4 days. ..Pwetty Pwease!!

*crosses fingers* hope you like it! With love yours, Brownie!


	7. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. For this chapter, I did borrow lines from episode 1.04:Collision (I get to watch the show, n not feel lazy. Yay)

I don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that I would be interested in something like this. I'd also like to thank TheDirtySouth, and especially Nikki, your constructive criticism really helped me, I think I'm more relaxed now, so thanks.

Feel free to point out the way you want this story to go and the stuff you want to know. I will try to fit in as much as I can. If my never-ending commentary annoys you, you can tell me I won't be offended (Promise), I'll stop, the talking, not the story, no offense taken. In case you didn't read this the previous times, I am winging the story…so your comments and directions would be a great help. It's twelve at night and I'm writing this, I need to get a life.

Now…..On to Heroes goodness of the PETER and Mohinder variety (plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *no murder me...pwease?*

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 7: The Meeting

Previously with Peter:

_Sighing Mo asked him his typical question "What did you do?"_

_Now: Mohinder's pov_

Now Mohinder knew that Peter was a great kid, loving, trusting, and reliable when you needed him. He might be a bit of a troublemaker, but he always had good intentions at heart, he was also very smart. Seriously, how many kids graduate high school at the age of eight? He remembered when he'd first met Peter, 2 years ago.

_2 years ago (give or take a few days): Mohinder's pov_

_It had been two weeks and he still couldn't believe that his father was gone, forever, never coming back. He had only come here, to New York, a week and a half ago, hoping to follow in his father's footsteps. He had found his dad's laptop and software on it that he thought was a program for identifying and locating the genetic code of advanced people, but it was password protected. For the first week his attempts to crack the password had been futile, disheartened, he'd talked to his mom. _

_She'd told him something that changed his life; he'd had a sister, a big sister, Shanti. She told him how she'd been special and how after her death, his father had been determined to find people with powers. She said that it had consumed him, it was all he could think about, but she assured him that even through all that his dad had always loved him. _

_After moping about it for two days, he finally got it, Shanti, her death had changed her death so, he typed in s, h, a, n, t, i. Then finally the system opened and a list of people with the special genetic marker was in his hands. He was overwhelmed, he couldn't believe his dad had actually done it, __He had found them__. _

_He'd been working on marking those people on the map, when he heard timid knocks at his door, sighing, and letting go of the string, he walked forward to open the door._

_When he opened the door, he saw that no one was there, sighing he went to close the door. Then he heard a squeaky, high-pitched voice say, "Hey, I'm down here!" Looking down Mohinder saw a little boy, who could have at most been 6, with a slim body and messy brown hair, with his bangs falling endearingly over his cute, angelic, baby-face. "_

_The little kid then said, "Are you Chandra Suresh?" He pointed at him with the book he was carrying. _

"_No, that was my father." He was barely able to hold back his grief._

_Tucking back a lock of stray hair, the kid, as if unsure of himself, said, "Yeah, um..," looking down he continued, "Your father wrote a book about people with….abilities." Then seeming very hesitant, he said, "I...I think I may be one of them." _

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

Is this chapter just plain awful…be honest…cuz I could type another one?

So do you like the direction this story's taking? Reviews make me liable to update more..Jk. Still, if you see mistakes, point them out, also feel free to tell me things you wanna see, and I promise I will try my best to include them. So what do you think about Part I of Mohinder and Peter's first meeting?

Be honest, I would still appreciate your input and advice on how to make my writing better. More Mohinder and Peter back-story will be some time soon, you'll even get to see Peter's past but that isn't for another few chapters. Next Chapter will have Nathan, promise. Hope you like it, love Brownie…we're gonna go eat Mexican..woo!

I will also be introducing an OC, a girl, by the name of Rachel (for some reason, I love that name) Macentire, she will have been Peter's friend since his first day at the orphanage, potential love interest anyone? Also I will introduce Isaac Mendez, but his character might be a bit OC.

Once again thank you everyone on your reviews and keep reviewing. Reviews feed my muse…seriously..I am not even kidding. They inspired me to write 7 chapters in 4 days. ..Pwetty Pwease!!

*crosses fingers* hope you like it! With love yours, Brownie!


	8. Day of the Fire Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. I also don't own El Toro, even though they have awesome food, and I don't even know if they have one in Texas. I also don't own an Impala, which is sad cuz I would love it forever. I also don't own Coke or sweet tea, although I do own a bottle of water (woohoo, I own something).

I don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that I would be interested in something like this. I'd also like to thank Pheobegirl319 and the Hio, I hope you are feeling better (I didn't like Simone either, I felt bad about it, but I was happy she died). Best of wishes. I'd also like to thank everyone who hasn't reviewed yet.

Feel free to point out the way you want this story to go and the stuff you want to know. I will try to fit in as much as I can. If my never-ending commentary annoys you, you can tell me I won't be offended (Promise), I'll stop, the talking, not the story, no offense taken.

I am winging this story, like I think about the direction I want it to take in my bed, every night.

Now…..On to Heroes goodness of the Nathan variety (plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *no murder me...pwease?*

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 8: Day of the Fire Part I

Previously with Nathan:

_Finally, when the man looked like he wasn't about to keel over and die, okay maybe that was an exaggeration, but to be fair he had looked like he was going to throw up, the man started his story._

_8 years ago: Charlie's pov_

_The old man looked at the kid he loved like a grandson, Peter. He was looking after him while his mother worked, she was a bartender. She worked from 3 pm to 8pm, during which Peter was left in his care. Meredith always arrived to pick her son up by 8:15, she was never late. He checked the clock, which read 8:03, and taking that as his cue, he started to get Peter ready to go. Meredith would be here any minute now._

_Now Peter was a great kid, very lovable but he also had a mean mischievous streak. Everyday there would be a mess in the house. It wasn't that Peter didn't like food, it was just that he liked it better on clothes or anywhere else that wasn't his mouth. Even though Hurricane Peter always ended with a mess in his house and no matter how much he himself would complain, Charlie knew that he wouldn't trade it for the world, because they, Peter and Meredith, they were his family. _

_By the time Meredith arrived, 8:12, Peter was all set for bed, bathed and dressed in his "Peter" nightshirt and cute little Winnie the Pooh pajama pants. She came in, rushed to Peter, gathered him up in her arms and covered his face in kisses, cooing, "Hey baby, did you miss me, I missed you." All the while Peter cocooned in his mother's arms, was soaking up the attention like a sponge in water. _

_She flushed when she finally realized he was there, "Sorry Charlie, I totally forgot." Then still carrying Peter, she walked over and gave him a hug. "Thanks for looking after him, I have no idea what we'd do without you." _

_Awkwardly patting her on the back, because he wasn't good with emotions or touchy-feely moments, Charlie said, "It's not a problem, Meredith. Seriously, it's my pleasure." _

_The Meredith, deciding she needed to leave, said, "Say bye to your Grandpa Charlie, Peter." He tried to conceal the joy and the tears that were threatening to fall, when Meredith said that. Then Meredith gave Peter to him. First, Peter gave him what he called a big hug, which was basically wrapping his baby arms around Charlie's neck and squeezing with all his might (which for a 6 month old baby was pretty strong), and giving him the patented "baby kiss", touching his lips to Charlie's cheek. _

_Then with a "Bye, Charlie" from Meredith, they were gone._

Present Day

Seeing that Charlie was getting teary, Nathan said, "Hey, hey relax, it's okay, we can take a break. All right. Let's get something to eat." Then realizing the flaw in his plan, Nathan said, "So Charlie, Do you have a car?" Now that he'd gotten his emotions under control, Charlie just rolled his eyes and beckoned for Nathan to follow him.

After walking for about three minutes they reached the parking lot and Nathan seeing the only car there, said, "Wow, cool ride man!" It was a classic, a '67 Chevy Impala, the hottest muscle car ever created. Charlie just smiled and said, "Get in the car," Nathan saw that as a sign that he was getting into Charlie's good graces.

Driving to a nearby food court, Charlie asked, "Do you like Mexican?"

"Yeah, Mexican's cool, "and with that Charlie pulled over and they got out of the car. Then Charlie led him to El Toro, the most talked about Mexican restaurant in Texas.

It was a very neat place with a homey feel, and the service was very friendly as they lead them to their spot. While they were waiting to place their order, Nathan and Charlie talked.

"So, I take it you didn't know about Peter?"

"No, I don't get why she didn't tell me." Nathan sounded very frustrated and guilty.

"Knowing Meredith, I'd say she probably didn't want to ruin your life."

"That's not fair, it wasn't her decision to make!" Nathan was mad like he'd never been before, all the guilt and grief overtaken by anger.

They were cut off by a server waiting to take their order, "Would you like to place your order, sir?" She had obviously heard a part of their conversation, as she looked very uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath, Nathan visibly calmed himself, "Yes, I would like a Chicken Chimichanga, no Guacamole, with extra cheese on the rice and beans. Oh and a Diet Coke, thanks."

"You, sir," now she was talking to Charlie. "Um, I'd like a Pollo Loco with extra cheese on the rice, no beans, with sweet tea please." "Coming right up." Then by unspoken agreement they decide to not talk about Meredith and Peter until after they were done eating.

"So," Charlie decided to break the uncomfortable silence, "What have you been up to?"

"Um, I am running for senator in New York."

"So how's your family?"

"My wife is great, I...uh...I told her about...you know...about what happened with me and Meredith."

"She just forgave you?"

"Gods no, she made me work for it, it was a year before I got to sleep on the bed again, I think my back has couch-shaped marks all over it."

"Oh, so what about your kids?" He sounded genuinely interested.

With that Nathan took out his wallet and pointed to the first picture, which was of a boy , who looked to be about five and a half feet tall, with dark, curly, brown hair, and said, "That, that's my son, well my other son, Simon, he's 13 years old, in the eighth grade, basketball captain and School President. Flipping the picture holder over, he pointed to the picture of a smiling blonde haired girl and continued, "And this, this is my daughter Claire, she's 11, in the sixth grade, and a cheerleader."

"Are you gunna tell your wife about Peter?" Nathan was saved from having to answer the question when the waiter walked up with their food, and the conversation was replaced with sounds of chewing and slurping.

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

Is this chapter just plain awful…be honest…cuz I could type another one?

So do you like the direction this story's taking? Reviews make me liable to update more...Jk. Still, if you see mistakes, point them out, also feel free to tell me things you wanna see, and I promise I will try my best to include them. So what do you think about the Nathan and Charlie interaction, and the snippet of the past?

What would you like in the next chapter, More of Peter and Mohinder's first meeting, or finding out what happened before the fire, and Nathan's quest of finding his son?

Be honest, I would still appreciate your input and advice on how to make my writing better. More Mohinder and Peter back-story will be some time soon, you'll even get to see Peter's past but that isn't for another few chapters. Next Chapter is still undecided. Hope you like it, love Brownie…we totally ate Mexican food, I ordered Nathan's food, My sister ordered Charlie's, and we watched Race to Witch Mountain, it was pretty cool, but I've seen cooler.

I will also be introducing an OC, a girl, by the name of Rachel (for some reason, I love that name) Macentire, she will have been Peter's friend since his first day at the orphanage, potential love interest anyone? Also I will introduce Isaac Mendez, but his character might be a bit OC.

Once again thank you everyone on your reviews and keep reviewing. Reviews feed my muse…seriously...I am not even kidding. They inspired me to write 8 chapters in 5 days. ..Pwetty Pwease!!

*crosses fingers* hope you like it! With love yours, Brownie!


	9. The Meeting II

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. Once again, for this chapter, I borrowed like two lines from episode 1.04: Collision and the setting of their talk (I love fanfiction, it's so freeing and you get to watch shows without your parents nagging at you for being obsessive, so Yay for fanfiction!)

I don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that I would be interested in something like this. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and if you haven't already, check out my other Heroes story, Trust Me.

Feel free to point out the way you want this story to go and the stuff you want to know. I will try to fit in as much as I can. If my never-ending commentary annoys you, you can tell me I won't be offended (Promise), I'll stop, the talking, not the story, no offense taken.

I thought about where I wanted this story to go before I went to sleep last night, well for this chappie at least, so hope you like it!

Now…..On to Heroes goodness Peter and Mo first meeting variety (plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *no murder me...pwease?*

Character Profiles (For the sake of this story)

Peter (Petrelli) Price: currently 8 and a half (as he'll remind you). 6 and a half in this current flashback. He has the power of empathy, to absorb the powers of others' through the power of emotions. About 4 foot tall, with big brown eyes, and an adorable mop of brown hair. Doesn't know a thing about his parentage, he graduated high school at the age of 8 and hasn't decided if he wants to go to college as of right now. He loves music, dance, art, and sports, because these are the times he gets to be a kid and just let go.

Nathan Petrelli: 34 years old, (if there are flashbacks, just count back), He just discovered that he can fly and that he has a son, Peter out there somewhere, who he thinks is alive. He also had two other kids, Simon (13) and Claire (11), he is married to Heidi. He is on a mission to find his son and is running for New York senator. (looks same as in the show)

Mohinder Suresh: 34 years old (looks the same as in the show), he is sort of an uncle to Peter, can be the friend or the disciplinarian. In the flashback, he is 32. He is a geneticist, same as in the show.

Simon Petrelli: Peter's big brother, even though he doesn't know it yet, he is 13 years old (5 years older than Peter), he is about "5'6", and had curly, dark brown, hair. He is in the eighth grade, captain of the basketball team and school president.

Claire Petrelli: Peter's big sister, even though she doesn't know yet, she is 11(3 years older than Peter), about 5 feet flat. She is in the sixth grade and a cheerleader.

Heidi Petrelli: She is Nathan's wife and the mother of Simon and Claire, she is a very empathetic person, and the accident never happened, so she can walk. She is also 34 and looks the same as in the show.

Isaac Mendez: he is currently 10 and a half year old (a little more than 2 years older than Peter). He is like Peter's big brother, very protective of him and loves the little guy to death, he also has a power which is yet unrevealed. He looks the same as in the show only tinier and (adorabler) more adorable. He is very smart, but his interests lie in art, he is also in the 9th grade. He is about "4'10". He thinks his parents abandoned him, but that is not true.

Rachel Macentire: She is Peter's age to the t, born on the same day and at the same exact time, they are inseparable and best friends. She also has a power that is unrevealed. She has wavy brownish blonde hair and is very smart, but is just in the 9th grade while Peter has graduated, and she is barely an inch shorter than Peter (a fact he doesn't mind rubbing in at all).

Charlie Macentire: Yes, he is related to Rachel, although he is aware that she is his granddaughter, because as far as he knew he didn't have any kids. He considers Meredith and Peter family and believes that they are both dead. He is an old man of about 60. He is about "5'11", with a huge gray beard.

Angela and Arthur Petrelli: Nathan's parents, they are very powerful and rich, they both have powers, but in this fic they actually care about family. They are pretty awesome parents, they are Arthur, 51, and Angela, 50.

Claude Raines: (I don't know why, but I loved this guy) He is like the hesitant mentor (like Dr. Cox and J.D.) and the gruff uncle that Peter's never had.

Meredith Gordon: May or may not be alive ('m not telling), if she is alive she is 34 years old, just like Nathan and Heidi. Looks the same as in the show.

Majority of this story will take place in New York and Texas

More characters may be added.

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 9: The Meeting II

Previously with Peter and Mohinder:

_Tucking back a lock of stray hair, the kid, as if unsure of himself, said, "Yeah, um..," looking down he continued, "Your father wrote a book about people with….abilities." Then seeming very hesitant, he said, "I...I think I may be one of them." _

_2 years ago (give or take a few days): Mohinder's pov_

_Looking more closely at the book, he saw that it was "Activating Evolution," his father's book and said, "Come on in." Once he was inside, Mohinder closed the door, and led him to the tiny dining table and said, "So, who are you?"_

_The kid blushed and ran his fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture, that he didn't know he had inherited from his father (neither did Mo), and said, "Well, I…um…I don't really know, but my name it's Peter, Peter Price." _

_Confused, Mohinder asked, "What in the world does __**that**__ mean?"_

_The boy, Peter, grimaced and said, "It means that…that I was raised in an…an orphanage...all right? I don't really like to talk about it…all they told me was that…that this…this __**guy**__...who was wearing __**horn-rimmed**__ glasses…that's all they could remember __**apparently**__...brought me in when I was 6 months old….they only knew my first name was Peter because of the shirt I was wearing….And they…they told me that the guy with the horn-rimmed glasses he…uh..God…he….he __**hesitated**__ when he said my last name," after saying that he seemed exhausted, like he'd just run a marathon. Then he said, "You satisfied?"_

_Feeling guilty that he asked, "I...um...I'm sorry, I didn't know..," he stopped because he didn't know what to say._

_The awkward moment ended when the boy managed a half smile and said, "It's all right…I would've wondered the same thing."_

_Still feeling bad, Mohinder seeing how he could make up for it, asked, "So what can you do? And where did a little kid like you find that book?"_

_Peter was incensed, "'M not a little kid, dude, I'm six __**and**__ a __**half **__years old."_

"_Yeah, yeah you are..," Mohinder decided the best course of action was to just agree with the kid, "So where did you find the book and why'd you decide to read it?"_

_Peter looked in his eyes, as if searching for something, "Promise you won't tell __**anyone**__?" When he nodded and when Peter apparently found what he was looking for in his eyes, the kid continued, "All right…remember you promised, 'kay…I ran away from the orphanage…," Mohinder was thinking about interrupting, but decided to let the kid finish when he held up his hand, as if saying, let me finish. _

"_But…but there was a reason for it…you've read comic books right...you know like Superman," Mohinder nodded, affronted, come on he wasn't __**that**__ old! "All right so this one time, me and my friends, Isaac, he's two years older than me, sorta like my big brother, and Rach, she's like my best friend, has been for as long as I can remember." _

_Shaking his head, as if to get the memories out of his head, he continued, "Sorry," Mohinder nodded, saying that it was okay, and motioned for Peter to continue. "Now where was I, oh right. Okay…so this one day we…we'd just watched a superman cartoon right, and we were sitting outside…in our spot…it's like a shady spot, under this huge gigantic, old, oak tree, it has an awesome view of the lake…I mean seriously..," Mohinder got the feeling that Peter didn't have a very long attention span. _

"_Anyway, so we were talking about how f..," Mohinder was about to call him out for his __**french**__, when he said, "…reakin awesome it would be if we could fly, and then I got to thinking about how cool Superman was, cuz like seriously the dude's __**awesome**__, he saves people and he gets to __**fly**__…I was..uh…I was thinking about how awesome it would be…you know to be like him, to help people, to __**fly**__, to be a __**hero**__...and then..then..," and he once again paused, unsure of himself or maybe the face that he was telling Mohinder the most well kept secret of his life, besides his identity, because no one was truly aware of that._

_Mohinder wanting to hear what had happened, prompted, "Then what, what happened Peter?" Taking a deep breath, as if bracing himself and releasing stress, he said, "Then...then I…I ...I __**flew**__! _

"_So you can...you power is that you can __**fly**__?" Mohinder was so excited, and then confused when Peter shook his head. "No that…that's not my power, it's sorta a side effect …I guess…an added bonus…I talked to Isaac and Rach about this, I didn't know how to...you know...explain it…Okay," once again taking a deep breath, he said, "So Rachel and Isaac…they um…they have powers too, but mine…um…mine's different."_

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

So was that good? What do you think?…be honest…

So do you like the direction this story's taking? Reviews make me liable to update more...Jk. Still, if you see mistakes, point them out, also feel free to tell me things you wanna see, and I promise I will try my best to include them. So what do you think about the Mohinder-Peter first time interaction, and the snippet of the past?

What would you like in the next chapter, More of Peter and Mohinder's first meeting, or finding out what happened before the fire, and Nathan's quest of finding his son?

Be honest, I would still appreciate your input and advice on how to make my writing better. More Mohinder and Peter back-story will be some time soon, you'll even get to see Peter's past but that isn't for another few chapters. Next Chapter is still undecided. Hope you like it, love Brownie…So what do you think about the character profile, good enough descriptions?

Once again thank you everyone on your reviews and keep reviewing. Reviews feed my muse…seriously...I am not even kidding. They inspired me to write 9 chapters in 6 days. ..Pwetty Pwease!!

*pouts* hope you like it! Take care, Brownie!


	10. Day of the Fire Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

I don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that I would be interested in something like this. I'd like to thank the Hio for reviewing, btw I made some corrections, would you plz point out what you saw (so I can fix it, I'm not an expert). oh yeah and I did the run-on sentences on purpose (I don't think a person would wanna tell anyone that, so they'd be nervous.) I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and if you haven't already, check out my other Heroes story, Trust Me .

Feel free to point out the way you want this story to go and the stuff you want to know. I will try to fit in as much as I can. If my never-ending commentary annoys you, you can tell me I won't be offended (Promise), I'll stop, the talking, not the story, no offense taken.

I thought about where I wanted this story to go before I went to sleep last night, well for this chappie at least, so hope you like it!

Now…..On to Heroes goodness of the Charlie and Nathan variety (plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *no murder me...pwease?*

Character Profiles (For the sake of this story)

Peter (Petrelli) Price: currently 8 and a half (as he'll remind you). 6 and a half in this current flashback. He has the power of empathy, to absorb the powers of others' through the power of emotions. About 4 foot tall, with big brown eyes, and an adorable mop of brown hair. Doesn't know a thing about his parentage, he graduated high school at the age of 8 and hasn't decided if he wants to go to college as of right now. He loves music, dance, art, and sports, because these are the times he gets to be a kid and just let go.

Nathan Petrelli: 34 years old, (if there are flashbacks, just count back), He just discovered that he can fly and that he has a son, Peter out there somewhere, who he thinks is alive. He also had two other kids, Simon (13) and Claire (11), he is married to Heidi. He is on a mission to find his son and is running for New York senator. (looks same as in the show)

Mohinder Suresh: 34 years old (looks the same as in the show), he is sort of an uncle to Peter, can be the friend or the disciplinarian. In the flashback, he is 32. He is a geneticist, same as in the show.

Simon Petrelli: Peter's big brother, even though he doesn't know it yet, he is 13 years old (5 years older than Peter), he is about "5'6", and had curly, dark brown, hair. He is in the eighth grade, captain of the basketball team and school president.

Claire Petrelli: Peter's big sister, even though she doesn't know yet, she is 11(3 years older than Peter), about 5 feet flat. She is in the sixth grade and a cheerleader.

Heidi Petrelli: She is Nathan's wife and the mother of Simon and Claire, she is a very empathetic person, and the accident never happened, so she can walk. She is also 34 and looks the same as in the show.

Isaac Mendez: he is currently 10 and a half year old (a little more than 2 years older than Peter). He is like Peter's big brother, very protective of him and loves the little guy to death, he also has a power which is yet unrevealed. He looks the same as in the show only tinier and (adorabler) more adorable. He is very smart, but his interests lie in art, he is also in the 9th grade. He is about "4'10". He thinks his parents abandoned him, but that is not true.

Rachel Macentire: She is Peter's age to the t, born on the same day and at the same exact time, they are inseparable and best friends. She also has a power that is unrevealed. She has wavy brownish blonde hair and is very smart, but is just in the 9th grade while Peter has graduated, and she is barely an inch shorter than Peter (a fact he doesn't mind rubbing in at all).

Charlie Macentire: Yes, he is related to Rachel, although he is aware that she is his granddaughter, because as far as he knew he didn't have any kids. He considers Meredith and Peter family and believes that they are both dead. He is an old man of about 60. He is about "5'11", with a huge gray beard.

Angela and Arthur Petrelli: Nathan's parents, they are very powerful and rich, they both have powers, but in this fic they actually care about family. They are pretty awesome parents, they are Arthur, 51, and Angela, 50.

Claude Raines: (I don't know why, but I loved this guy) He is like the hesitant mentor (like Dr. Cox and J.D.) and the gruff uncle that Peter's never had.

Meredith Gordon: May or may not be alive ('m not telling), if she is alive she is 34 years old, just like Nathan and Heidi. Looks the same as in the show.

Majority of this story will take place in New York and Texas

More characters may be added.

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 11: The Day of the Fire Part II 

Previously with Nathan and Charlie:

"_Are you gunna tell your wife about Peter?" Nathan was saved from having to answer the question when the waiter walked up with their food, and the conversation was replaced with sounds of chewing and slurping._

When they had finished eating their food, the table was engulfed with an awkward silence, which was broken by Charlie, "So are you?"

Nathan pretending he didn't know what he was talking about, asked, "Am I what?"

"Don't play dumb, Are ya or are ya not gunna tell your wife…actually your family about Peter?" The old man was starting to get irritated.

"I don't know, I'm working on it."

"You're…you're _working_ on it? He's your son, and more importantly why are you trying to _find_ him when you can't even get yourself to _acknowledge_ that he exists to your family? Nathan could tell that Charlie was livid, all the tell-tale signs were there, his face was red, his fists were scrunched up at his sides, and the vein popping in his forehead looked painful.

Hoping to stave off the rest of his rant and feeling a little offended, Nathan said, "By I'm working on it I meant that I'm trying to figure out how to tell her, not that I'm not going to."

"Oh. Sorry." Since the man looked truly sorry for misjudging him, Nathan said, "It's okay, so what happened next?"

"I went to sleep right after that and next thing I remember was the fire alarm going off."

_8 years ago: Charlie's pov_

_Charlie awoke to the beeping of the fire alarm. He jumped off his bed, quickly grabbed his essentials, like his money and car keys, and then ran out the building using the fire escape._

_When he got outside, he saw his neighbor, Thelma Pickle, and asked her, "What's goin' on Thelms?" _

_She sighed, putting her hand comfortingly on his shoulder, and said, "I am sorry Charlie." This confused Charlie, who interrupted her, "Whaddya mean, you're sorry, what happened?" He was starting to get worried, and that was in turn making him angry._

_She looked at him pitifully and said, "The fire… it…it started in Meredith's apartment, Charlie. They…they found her body, but Peter… they…they couldn't find a trace of him." _

_Charlie slid to the ground, barely hearing Thelma say, "Charlie, are you okay?" Charlie mentally scoffed, okay? Was he okay? His family, all he had, Meredith, who was like his daughter, and Peter, who he'd claimed as his grandson, they…they were gone. Gone forever, as in never coming back, and with that Charlie Macentire's walls broke, and he did something he hadn't done since he was fifteen, when his mother had died, something he hadn't done in thirty-seven years, he cried._

Present Day

Nathan, seeing that the older man was about to cry, put his hand on his shoulder comfortingly and squeezed. "Its okay, Charlie."

Then when the man looked more like his gruff self, Nathan said, "So you're saying that…that they never found Peter, right?

Voice thick with grief, Charlie answered, "Yeah, we had a funeral for Meredith and a memorial service for Peter."

"So, isn't it possible that someone got him out? They never found proof of his death, Charlie! I'm telling you, he's not dead!" Nathan was getting excited, his son wasn't dead, he was still alive, he just knew it.

"Nathan, no he's dea…," and then he stopped talking as if he'd seen something…or as Nathan had guessed, remembered something.

"What...what is it, Charlie?" He asked urgently.

"I…I just remembered something. That day…I remember after they'd done a thorough inspection of the apartment complex, they couldn't specify the point of origin, but I remember one of the arson detectives saying that there were signs of forced entry and that there were signs of struggle. Nathan, I…I think you might be right." He looked much younger, Nathan realized, when he smiled, a smile of hope and excitement. It was the smile that was mirrored on Nathan's face.

"So you think that whoever broke into the apartment got Peter?" Nathan asked just to be sure.

"No, I…I think that….that whoever broke in…they broke in for money and when they couldn't find any money, they ...they probably tried to beat it out of Meredith, and when they didn't get any, they probably started the fire."

Nathan was confused, "What, then how do you figure that Peter got out of there alive, Charlie?"  
"Well, I figure that they didn't know that Meredith had a kid, and I bet that Peter started crying, he used to do it every time there was something wrong with his mother, he just knew somehow that his mother was in trouble. And I bet that no matter how cold hearted those people were, no matter how desperate, they didn't have the heart to kill a baby, and raced in to get him." He answered.

"So, you _do_ think that they have him?"

"No Nathan, think about it. If someone was so desperate for money, no matter how caring they were or how guilty they felt, they wouldn't take in a kid." He explained.

Nathan finally caught on and inquired, "So, how far to the nearest orphanage?"

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

So finally making some progress! How was it? What do you think?…be honest…

So do you like the direction this story's taking? Reviews make me liable to update more...Jk. Still, if you see mistakes, point them out, also feel free to tell me things you wanna see, and I promise I will try my best to include them.

What would you like in the next chapter, More of Peter and Mohinder's first meeting, or Nathan's quest of finding his son?

Be honest, I would still appreciate your input and advice on how to make my writing better. More Mohinder and Peter back-story will be some time soon, you'll even get to see Peter's past but that isn't for another few chapters. Next Chapter is still undecided. Hope you like it, love Brownie…So what do you think about the character profile, good enough descriptions?

Once again thank you everyone on your reviews and keep reviewing. Reviews feed my muse…seriously...I am not even kidding. They inspired me to write 10 chapters in 7 days. ..Pwetty Pwease!!

*pouts* hope you like it! P.S real Heroes goodness later today!! Woo, hope you enjoy it, Brownie


	11. The Meeting III

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

I don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that I would be interested in something like this. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Nina, your review was very helpful and thank you for your support. I would also like to thank everyone who hasn't reviewed yet.

If you haven't already, check out my other Heroes story, Trust Me.

Feel free to point out the way you want this story to go and the stuff you want to know. I will try to fit in as much as I can. If my never-ending commentary annoys you, you can tell me I won't be offended (Promise), I'll stop, the talking, not the story, no offense taken.

Now…..On to Heroes goodness Peter and Mo first meeting variety (plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *don't hurt me...pwease?*

Character Profiles (For the sake of this story)

Peter (Petrelli) Price: currently 8 and a half (as he'll remind you). 6 and a half in this current flashback. He has the power of empathy, to absorb the powers of others' through the power of emotions. About 4 foot tall, with big brown eyes, and an adorable mop of brown hair. Doesn't know a thing about his parentage, he graduated high school at the age of 8 and hasn't decided if he wants to go to college as of right now. He loves music, dance, art, and sports, because these are the times he gets to be a kid and just let go.

Nathan Petrelli: 34 years old, (if there are flashbacks, just count back), He just discovered that he can fly and that he has a son, Peter out there somewhere, who he thinks is alive. He also had two other kids, Simon (13) and Claire (11), he is married to Heidi. He is on a mission to find his son and is running for New York senator. (looks same as in the show)

Mohinder Suresh: 34 years old (looks the same as in the show), he is sort of an uncle to Peter, can be the friend or the disciplinarian. In the flashback, he is 32. He is a geneticist, same as in the show.

Simon Petrelli: Peter's big brother, even though he doesn't know it yet, he is 13 years old (5 years older than Peter), he is about "5'6", and had curly, dark brown, hair. He is in the eighth grade, captain of the basketball team and school president.

Claire Petrelli: Peter's big sister, even though she doesn't know yet, she is 11(3 years older than Peter), about 5 feet flat. She is in the sixth grade and a cheerleader.

Heidi Petrelli: She is Nathan's wife and the mother of Simon and Claire, she is a very empathetic person, and the accident never happened, so she can walk. She is also 34 and looks the same as in the show.

Isaac Mendez: he is currently 10 and a half year old (a little more than 2 years older than Peter). He is like Peter's big brother, very protective of him and loves the little guy to death, he also has a power which is yet unrevealed. He looks the same as in the show only tinier and (adorabler) more adorable. He is very smart, but his interests lie in art, he is also in the 9th grade. He is about "4'10". He thinks his parents abandoned him, but that is not true.

Rachel Macentire: She is Peter's age to the t, born on the same day and at the same exact time, they are inseparable and best friends. She also has a power that is unrevealed. She has wavy brownish blonde hair and is very smart, but is just in the 9th grade while Peter has graduated, and she is barely an inch shorter than Peter (a fact he doesn't mind rubbing in at all).

Charlie Macentire: Yes, he is related to Rachel, although he is aware that she is his granddaughter, because as far as he knew he didn't have any kids. He considers Meredith and Peter family and believes that they are both dead. He is an old man of about 60. He is about "5'11", with a huge gray beard.

Angela and Arthur Petrelli: Nathan's parents, they are very powerful and rich, they both have powers, but in this fic they actually care about family. They are pretty awesome parents, they are Arthur, 51, and Angela, 50.

Claude Raines: (I don't know why, but I loved this guy) He is like the hesitant mentor (like Dr. Cox and J.D.) and the gruff uncle that Peter's never had.

Meredith Gordon: May or may not be alive ('m not telling), if she is alive she is 34 years old, just like Nathan and Heidi. Looks the same as in the show.

Majority of this story will take place in New York and Texas

More characters may be added.

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 11: The Meeting III

Previously with Peter and Mohinder:

"_So you can...you power is that you can __**fly**__?" Mohinder was so excited, and then confused when Peter shook his head. "No that…that's not my power, it's sorta a side effect …I guess…an added bonus…I talked to Isaac and Rach about this, I didn't know how to...you know...explain it…Okay," once again taking a deep breath, he said, "So Rachel and Isaac…they um…they have powers too, but mine…um…mine's different."_

_2 years ago (give or take a few days): Mohinder's pov_

"_Different? How so?" _

_Mohinder could see that Peter was both nervous and excited about telling him this, "Well Rach, she can teleport and Isaac can breathe underwater, my ability is different you see because…because everyone else…. they can only do one thing, but..I…I," Peter was cut off before he could finish by Mohinder._

"_Wait. You have more than one ability?" Mohinder was shocked, this was an anomaly._

_Peter once again tried to find the right words and when he found them, he said, "Well actually, Rach, Isaac, and me, we figure that my power is….it's that I somehow absorb the powers of others." Peter was looking at him contemplatively now, as if trying to gauge his reaction._

"_So you steal people's abilities?" Mohinder asked, feeling sorry for the kid, that wasn't a very nice ability._

"_No! It's more like I'm…I'm a__** sponge**__….but where sponges absorb water, I…I absorb abilities, but I don't steal them. Isaac figured this out…like when I…when I think about how a person makes or made me feel…I…I can copy their ability." _

_Mohinder quickly catching on, asked, "So your ability is basically empathy?"_

_Peter grinned, relieved that he wasn't being judged, and said, "Yeah, only __**way**__ cooler! Guess what."_

_When Mohinder answered, "What," Peter continued, "We also figured out that…that in order for me to copy someone's ability…I don't even have to meet the person…As long as I can feel something for them…I can…I can do what they can. Like with Superman!"_

_Wanting to actually see Peter's abilities, Mohinder asked, " What all can you do." And with that it seemed like he had flipped on a switch because Peter started bouncing off the walls, figuratively not literally. _

_Excitedly, he asked, "You wanna see?" At Mohinder's eager nod, Peter started his demonstration. He started with hovering an inch off of the floor, naming whose power he was using, "Superman," He then extended his hand to touch the doorknob on the main entrance, "Mr. Fantastic." With every power he exhibited, Peter named the person he had gotten the ability from, including Rachel and Isaac's. _

"_So do you know how we got these abilities?" Peter asked hesitantly, and that was when Mohinder realized that Peter….Peter was just a kid…a kid who wanted answers about who he was and what his place was in the world. _

"_I dunno, but stick with me and I think we can figure it out." And that was the start of a beautiful relationship._

Previously on Present Day

_Sighing Mo asked him his typical question "What did you do?"_

"Nothing, Mo." His innocent expression was belied by the mischievous light that shone in his eyes. The now familiar mischievous light that always ended in, he counted down in his head, "three…two…on....."His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of obnoxious knocking on the door, and he said, "Right on time."

Mohinder then turned to Peter, who was still eating the brownies and moaning exaggeratedly, and ordered, "Don't move." Peter's response was to stay seated, grin, salute him and say, "Sir, yes, sir." Mohinder swatted him gently on the back of the head and went to open the door, where he was seemingly run over by very strong and weighty air.

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

Wonder who the air could be? Hmm.

So what are your thoughts? Guess what actual chapter was actually longer than my author notes. YES!!

So do you like the direction this story's taking? Reviews make me liable to update more...Jk. Still, if you see mistakes, point them out, also feel free to tell me things you wanna see, and I promise I will try my best to include them. So what do you think about the overall Mohinder-Peter interaction, and the snippets of the past?

Next chapter, Nathan finally makes it to the orphanage.

Be honest, I would still appreciate your input and advice on how to make my writing better. You'll get to see Peter's past but that isn't for another few chapters.

Once again thank you everyone on your reviews and keep reviewing. Reviews feed my muse…seriously...I am not even kidding. They inspired me to write 11 chapters in 8 days. ..Pwetty Pwease!!

*pouts* hope you like it! Take care, Brownie!


	12. St Mary's Orphanage

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

I don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that I would be interested in something like this. I'd like to thank everyone who's read this story, plz review, I'm not feeling very confident about continuing this story at the moment, and I sorta don't wanna stop. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and if you haven't already, check out my other Heroes story, Trust Me .

Feel free to point out the way you want this story to go and the stuff you want to know. I will try to fit in as much as I can.

Now…..On to Heroes goodness of the Charlie and Nathan, you finally get to meet Rachel, Isaac, and a new OC Kane. (Plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *don't hurt me...ducks?*

Character Profiles (For the sake of this story)

Peter (Petrelli) Price: currently 8 and a half (as he'll remind you). 6 and a half in this current flashback. He has the power of empathy, to absorb the powers of others' through the power of emotions. About 4 foot tall, with big brown eyes, and an adorable mop of brown hair. Doesn't know a thing about his parentage, he graduated high school at the age of 8 and hasn't decided if he wants to go to college as of right now. He loves music, dance, art, and sports, because these are the times he gets to be a kid and just let go.

Nathan Petrelli: 34 years old, (if there are flashbacks, just count back), He just discovered that he can fly and that he has a son, Peter out there somewhere, who he thinks is alive. He also had two other kids, Simon (13) and Claire (11), he is married to Heidi. He is on a mission to find his son and is running for New York senator. (looks same as in the show)

Mohinder Suresh: 34 years old (looks the same as in the show), he is sort of an uncle to Peter, can be the friend or the disciplinarian. In the flashback, he is 32. He is a geneticist, same as in the show.

Simon Petrelli: Peter's big brother, even though he doesn't know it yet, he is 13 years old (5 years older than Peter), he is about "5'6", and had curly, dark brown, hair. He is in the eighth grade, captain of the basketball team and school president.

Claire Petrelli: Peter's big sister, even though she doesn't know yet, she is 11(3 years older than Peter), about 5 feet flat. She is in the sixth grade and a cheerleader.

Heidi Petrelli: She is Nathan's wife and the mother of Simon and Claire, she is a very empathetic person, and the accident never happened, so she can walk. She is also 34 and looks the same as in the show.

Isaac Mendez: he is currently 10 and a half year old (a little more than 2 years older than Peter). He is like Peter's big brother, very protective of him and loves the little guy to death, he also has a power which is yet unrevealed. He looks the same as in the show only tinier and (adorabler) more adorable. He is very smart, but his interests lie in art, he is also in the 9th grade. He is about "4'10". He thinks his parents abandoned him, but that is not true.

Rachel Macentire: She is Peter's age to the t, born on the same day and at the same exact time, they are inseparable and best friends. She also has a power that is unrevealed. She has wavy brownish blonde hair and is very smart, but is just in the 9th grade while Peter has graduated, and she is barely an inch shorter than Peter (a fact he doesn't mind rubbing in at all).

Charlie Macentire: Yes, he is related to Rachel, although he is aware that she is his granddaughter, because as far as he knew he didn't have any kids. He considers Meredith and Peter family and believes that they are both dead. He is an old man of about 60. He is about "5'11", with a huge gray beard.

Angela and Arthur Petrelli: Nathan's parents, they are very powerful and rich, they both have powers, but in this fic they actually care about family. They are pretty awesome parents, they are Arthur, 51, and Angela, 50.

Claude Raines: (I don't know why, but I loved this guy) He is like the hesitant mentor (like Dr. Cox and J.D.) and the gruff uncle that Peter's never had.

Meredith Gordon: May or may not be alive ('m not telling), if she is alive she is 34 years old, just like Nathan and Heidi. Looks the same as in the show.

Kane Murdock: He's ten years old, with blonde hair, is about "4'10", and can draw the future, Met Peter when he was visiting Isaac and Rachel at their spot, under the oak tree.

Majority of this story will take place in New York and Texas

More characters may be added.

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 12: St. Mary's Orphanage 

Previously with Nathan and Charlie:

_Nathan finally caught on and inquired, "So, how far to the nearest orphanage?"_

In fifteen minutes flat, Nathan and Charlie were at the front door of St. Mary's Orphanage, the orphanage that was nearest to Meredith's apartment building.

"You ready?" Asked Charlie, seeing how nervous Nathan was.

Taking a deep breath, Nathan replied, "As ready as I'll ever be," with that he unbuckled him seatbelt and was out the car. Once Charlie was out too, he said, "Let's go." As they walked towards the big, metal door, Nathan tried to absorb everything at once, this…this could be where his son, Peter, had grown up. As they walked through the open doors, Nathan's eyes absorbed everything, from the see-saw, jungle gym, playing equipment, to the lake, trees, and the kids playing around, he got the feeling that none of them were Peter.

Before they knew it, they were at the front counter, where the kids were first brought in, when they were found, and checked out ,when they were adopted. Seeing that there was a woman at the register, Nathan called out, "Maam, excuse me, maam."

Hearing him, she looked him over and smiled, asking, "Yes, how can I help you, Mr…?"

"Petrelli," Nathan informed her, then continued, "How long have you been working here?"

She looked confused at his question, but answered anyway, "two years, why?"

Nathan then requested, "Could you please find someone who's been working here for at least eight years?" Seeing her look of confusion, he explained, "I'm looking for someone."

She nodded, as if she understood, which seeing her job, she probably did, and went to get someone. She was back five minutes later with a nun, who she introduced, "Mr. Petrelli, this…this is Sister Martha, she's been working here for over ten years, and I think she can help you." Looking at her nametag for the first time, Nathan said, "Thank you, Samantha." She smiled when he acknowledged her name and said, "You're welcome, I hope you find your kid," understanding that he didn't understand how she knew, she clarified, "You have the look of a concerned parent."

Not really understanding, but nodding anyway, Nathan turned his attention to Sister Martha, when she inquired, "What can I help you with?"

When Charlie nodded at him, Nathan asked, "I'm looking for my son, Sister. His name is Peter, I don't know what his last name would be, but when he was brought in, which was probably about eight years ago, he was wearing a T-shirt with the name Peter on it."

"Peter?" The Nun asked, as if double checking.

Charlie, finally making his presence known, said, "Yeah Peter, he would have soft black hair, and a very angelic face, when he came in he was about half a year old?"

"Peter, I can't believe it, he always said that if he was supposed to meet his birth parents, it would happen on its own. His parents would find him." She looked shocked, happy, and proud.

"So you…you know him? He's here?" Nathan asked hopefully.

She turned to him and smiled, "Know him? Yes I know him, by the way his last name is Price. But as for if he's here, he was, but he's not anymore." Her face took on a more somber look.

Her somber expression scaring him, Nathan asked, "What do you mean by that, was he adopted?" She turned to him and said, "Oh people tried to adopt him so many times, but that's a story for another day. Come, I'll take you to the people that know Peter better than anyone. Who knows, maybe they'll actually tell you what happened."

Nathan was confused, what did that mean, he shoved back his thoughts as Sister Martha stopped in front of a door and knocked. He looked more closely at the door and realized that it was decorated with four names, which read Isaac, Rachel, Peter, this was his son's room, and Kane. When three voices called out and said, "Come in!" She walked in and motioned for them to follow and said, "Isaac, Rachel, Kane, these are…," she looked at them questioningly, and Nathan answered, "I'm Nathan Petrelli and this," he pointed to Charlie, "Is Charlie Macentire."

Charlie looked curious as Isaac, the boy with the wavy black hair, said, "Hey Rach, that's like your last name."

"Shut up, Isaac." This came from the blonde haired girl, who seemed annoyed.

"Children," said Sister Martha, effectively shutting them up, "Mr. Petrelli is Peter's dad, he'd like to know where Peter is, and even though you keep denying it, everyone here knows that you guys know where Peter is."

"How do you know he's Peter's dad? What proof is there?" This came from Isaac, who was apparently _very_ protective of Peter.

"**Isaac**," this was once again from Sister Martha, but before she could continue Nathan interrupted, "its okay, I'm glad someone was watching out for him when I couldn't. Can I talk to them alone?"

She looked hesitant, but then nodded and left. Nathan looked at Charlie, who raised his hands and walked out, as if to say, Have at it.

Nathan looked at the kids in the room, from Isaac, who was still glaring at him suspiciously, to Rachel, who was studying him curiously, as if trying to find similarities between him and Peter, then finally to Kane, who looked thoughtful, then started looking for something, and then pulled out a sketchbook.

Nathan then studied the room, trying to find some way to make it into the kids' good graces and find something that would get them to open up. He thought, 'Jackpot,' as he saw the Superman comics that sat on the windowsill. He then said, "Kids, wanna see something cool?" Seeing their interested looks, he closed his eyes and concentrated, hearing their gasps and a whispered, "He can float Rach, just like Peter," from Isaac, as he hovered for about thirty seconds.

Lowering himself back to the ground, curious, he asked, "Peter can fly?"

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

So finally making some progress! How was it? What do you think?…be honest…

So do you like the direction this story's taking? Reviews make me liable to update more...Jk. Still, if you see mistakes, point them out, also feel free to tell me things you wanna see, and I promise I will try my best to include them.

Next Chapter, Nathan learns of Peter's whereabouts. …So what do you think about the character profile, good enough descriptions?

Once again thank you everyone on your reviews and keep reviewing. Reviews feed my muse…seriously...I am not even kidding. They inspired me to write 12 chapters in 8 days. ..Pwetty Pwease!!

Hope you enjoy it, Brownie


	13. Oh, Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. Don't own Superman or Michael Phelps.

I don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that I would be interested in something like this. I'd like to thank everyone who's read this story, plz review, I'm not feeling very confident about continuing this story at the moment, and I sorta don't wanna stop. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and if you haven't already, check out my other Heroes story, Trust Me .

Oh, and if you like Fantastic 4, check out my newest fic: Johnny

Feel free to point out the way you want this story to go and the stuff you want to know. I will try to fit in as much as I can.

Now…..On to Heroes goodness of the Charlie and Nathan, you finally get to meet Rachel, Isaac, and a new OC Kane. (Plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *don't hurt me...ducks?*

Character Profiles (For the sake of this story)

Peter (Petrelli) Price: currently 8 and a half (as he'll remind you). 6 and a half in this current flashback. He has the power of empathy, to absorb the powers of others' through the power of emotions. About 4 foot tall, with big brown eyes, and an adorable mop of brown hair. Doesn't know a thing about his parentage, he graduated high school at the age of 8 and hasn't decided if he wants to go to college as of right now. He loves music, dance, art, and sports, because these are the times he gets to be a kid and just let go.

Nathan Petrelli: 34 years old, (if there are flashbacks, just count back), He just discovered that he can fly and that he has a son, Peter out there somewhere, who he thinks is alive. He also had two other kids, Simon (13) and Claire (11), he is married to Heidi. He is on a mission to find his son and is running for New York senator. (looks same as in the show)

Mohinder Suresh: 34 years old (looks the same as in the show), he is sort of an uncle to Peter, can be the friend or the disciplinarian. In the flashback, he is 32. He is a geneticist, same as in the show.

Simon Petrelli: Peter's big brother, even though he doesn't know it yet, he is 13 years old (5 years older than Peter), he is about "5'6", and had curly, dark brown, hair. He is in the eighth grade, captain of the basketball team and school president.

Claire Petrelli: Peter's big sister, even though she doesn't know yet, she is 11(3 years older than Peter), about 5 feet flat. She is in the sixth grade and a cheerleader.

Heidi Petrelli: She is Nathan's wife and the mother of Simon and Claire, she is a very empathetic person, and the accident never happened, so she can walk. She is also 34 and looks the same as in the show.

Isaac Mendez: he is currently 10 and a half year old (a little more than 2 years older than Peter). He is like Peter's big brother, very protective of him and loves the little guy to death, he also has a power, to breathe underwater. He looks the same as in the show only tinier and (adorabler) more adorable. He is very smart, but his interests lie in art, he is also in the 9th grade. He is about "4'10". He thinks his parents abandoned him, but that is not true.

Rachel Macentire: She is Peter's age to the t, born on the same day and at the same exact time, they are inseparable and best friends. Her power is teleportation. She has wavy brownish blonde hair and is very smart, but is just in the 9th grade while Peter has graduated, and she is barely an inch shorter than Peter (a fact he doesn't mind rubbing in at all).

Charlie Macentire: Yes, he is related to Rachel, although he is aware that she is his granddaughter, because as far as he knew he didn't have any kids. He considers Meredith and Peter family and believes that they are both dead. He is an old man of about 60. He is about "5'11", with a huge gray beard.

Angela and Arthur Petrelli: Nathan's parents, they are very powerful and rich, they both have powers, but in this fic they actually care about family. They are pretty awesome parents, they are Arthur, 51, and Angela, 50.

Claude Raines: (I don't know why, but I loved this guy) He is like the hesitant mentor (like Dr. Cox and J.D.) and the gruff uncle that Peter's never had.

Meredith Gordon: May or may not be alive ('m not telling), if she is alive she is 34 years old, just like Nathan and Heidi. Looks the same as in the show.

Kane Murdock: He's ten years old, with blonde hair, is about "4'10", and can draw the future, Met Peter when he was visiting Isaac and Rachel at their spot, under the oak tree.

Majority of this story will take place in New York and Texas

More characters may be added.

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 13: Oh, Brother 

Previously with Nathan and Charlie:

_Lowering himself back to the ground, curious, he asked, "Peter can fly?"_

"Yeah," said Isaac, "What's it to you?"

"Look, I know you're friends with Peter, but don't you think you are a little overp…" he was interrupted by Isaac before he could finish.

"He's like my little brother, so hell yeah, I'm protective of him! What do you want from him?"

Isaac was way more overprotective of his little brother than any big brother he'd ever met, thought Nathan privately, but then again their circumstances weren't exactly ideal. Then he answered the question, "I just…I just wanna meet him, you know, get to know my youngest son. I wanna love him and protect him like I should have been doing all his life…," once again he was interrupted before he could finish, but this time by Rachel.

"Why are you here _now _then? Why weren't you here before, you know when he actually needed you? Feeling chastised by a bunch of little kids, Nathan answered truthfully, "I didn't know he even existed until about a day ago." Rachel looked more accepting of him now and was about to say something, when the boy, Kane, deciding to remind her of his presence, nudged her in the arm.

Turning her attention toward the older boy, she asked, "What?" Her eyes widened when she saw in whatever it was that he showed her in his sketchbook, the thing he'd been looking for since Nathan had arrived. She called out, "Isaac, get over here." Isaac walked over to them, looked at the apparently important piece of paper and said, "Huh, guess he's actually telling the truth."

Simultaneously, as if with unspoken agreement, the three kids turned towards him. Then Isaac started speaking, causing Nathan to wonder just what exactly he'd gotten himself into.

"So, you're Peter's dad," started Isaac, and even though he paused, Nathan could tell it wasn't a question. "What do you do?"

Feeling silly for being intimidated by a ten year old kid, "I am running for Senator in New York," answered Nathan.

This time it was Kane who spoke up, "You do know that if rumors start running about the existence of an illegitimate child, it could ruin your entire campaign? How do we know you're not gonna bail on him?" When Kane was done, Isaac once again took over once more, "Peter's the strongest person I know, but even he can only take so much."

Nathan wondered how these kids knew all this crap, but still answered the question, "I know about all that, but Peter's my son, my youngest son, he's more important. I know I don't know him, but I love him anyway, just because he's my son. I couldn't bail on him, even if I wanted to, which I don't."

During his mini speech, Rachel had been searching his eyes, as if looking for something. Apparently she'd found whatever she'd been looking for because she said, "All right, we'll tell you, but I think you might wanna sit down."

When he sat down, taking a deep breath, she started to tell the story, "I first met Peter when we were both six months old, I've been here my whole life, or so I've been told. Even though Isaac was two years older than the both of us, he got stuck in the same room as us…" here she was interrupted by Isaac, "Hey, I loved sharing a room with you two midgets!'

"We're not midgets, Zach (nickname for Isaac)! Anyway one day when me and Pete were five, we were sitting outside in our regular spot, did you see the giant oak tree outside," when he nodded, she continued, "yeah, there, and we'd just watched the new Superman episode, and just so you know, Peter _loves_ Superman, he's his hero. And Peter was so excited, he was going on and on about how_ awesome_ Superman was, how he could _fly_, and _helped_ people. The he started going on about how _cool_ it would be to be like him, to _fly_, to _help_ people, to be a _hero, _and the next thing we knew, Peter was _floating_, only he didn't realize it. Then Isaac pointed it out to him, and he looked down, yelped, then fell. It was pretty freakin funny."

The Isaac took over the task of telling the story, "We were so curious and excited, especially Peter, he didn't want anyone to adopt him, _every time _anyone tried he'd act um… not like himself, he just wanted to know who he was, how he did what he did. So we experimented, we checked how fast he could go, for how long, how high, but still those answers didn't satisfy Peter, he wanted to know who he was."

"Then a couple months later, Peter was like five and a half years old, and we were on a field trip to a beach, it was summer, Peter was swimming. And then it was like he just zoned out or something, cuz he was drowning, dude and Peter is like a little Michael Phelps, he rocks at swimming, well actually he rocks at just about everything he does," here he paused and smiles like a proud parent or big sibling when their kid or little sibling does something great.

Isaac sounded like an adult when he said, "Suffice it to say, I freaked out, and started swimming as fast as I could towards Peter, not realizing that I never rose for air, not even once. When I got there and started hauling Peter back, Rach appeared out of nowhere. Grabbed us, and we disappeared...," at this point he was interrupted by Nathan, "What do you mean disappeared?" Isaac answered his question with a, "Let me finish," then continued telling the story.

"And then we were back here in our room, which might I mention was over a hundred miles away, but we didn't realize it then because Peter was unconscious. We got him changed and tucked him into bed. He woke up an hour later and asked us what happened. We told him and then he said, "Guys, we can talk about this back at the beach, but we need to get there before Sister Martha and the Nuns freak out cuz we're not at the beach, then come back here and start wondering how we got here." Then Rachel teleported us back to the beach.

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

Over a thousand words, Yay! So finally making some progress! How was it? What do you think?…be honest…

I was thinking of putting the rest of the explanation in flashback form, what say?

So do you like the direction this story's taking? Reviews make me liable to update more...Jk. Still, if you see mistakes, point them out, also feel free to tell me things you wanna see, and I promise I will try my best to include them.

Next Chapter, Nathan learns of Peter's whereabouts. …So what do you think about the character profile, good enough descriptions?

Once again thank you everyone on your reviews and keep reviewing. Reviews feed my muse…seriously...I am not even kidding. They inspired me to write 12 chapters in 8 days. ..Pwetty Pwease!!

Hope you enjoy it, Brownie


	14. Freak

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. Don't own Superman or Michael Phelps.

I don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that I would be interested in something like this. I'd like to thank everyone who's read this story, plz review, I'm not feeling very confident about continuing this story at the moment, and I sorta don't wanna stop. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and if you haven't already, check out my other Heroes story, Trust Me .

Oh, and if you like Fantastic 4, check out my newest fic: Johnny

Feel free to point out the way you want this story to go and the stuff you want to know. I will try to fit in as much as I can.

Now…..On to Heroes goodness of the Charlie and Nathan, you finally get to meet Rachel, Isaac, and a new OC Kane. (Plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *don't hurt me...ducks?*

Character Profiles (For the sake of this story)

Peter (Petrelli) Price: currently 8 and a half (as he'll remind you). 6 and a half in this current flashback. He has the power of empathy, to absorb the powers of others' through the power of emotions. About 4 foot tall, with big brown eyes, and an adorable mop of brown hair. Doesn't know a thing about his parentage, he graduated high school at the age of 8 and hasn't decided if he wants to go to college as of right now. He loves music, dance, art, and sports, because these are the times he gets to be a kid and just let go.

Nathan Petrelli: 34 years old, (if there are flashbacks, just count back), He just discovered that he can fly and that he has a son, Peter out there somewhere, who he thinks is alive. He also had two other kids, Simon (13) and Claire (11), he is married to Heidi. He is on a mission to find his son and is running for New York senator. (looks same as in the show)

Mohinder Suresh: 34 years old (looks the same as in the show), he is sort of an uncle to Peter, can be the friend or the disciplinarian. In the flashback, he is 32. He is a geneticist, same as in the show.

Simon Petrelli: Peter's big brother, even though he doesn't know it yet, he is 13 years old (5 years older than Peter), he is about "5'6", and had curly, dark brown, hair. He is in the eighth grade, captain of the basketball team and school president.

Claire Petrelli: Peter's big sister, even though she doesn't know yet, she is 11(3 years older than Peter), about 5 feet flat. She is in the sixth grade and a cheerleader.

Heidi Petrelli: She is Nathan's wife and the mother of Simon and Claire, she is a very empathetic person, and the accident never happened, so she can walk. She is also 34 and looks the same as in the show.

Isaac Mendez: he is currently 10 and a half year old (a little more than 2 years older than Peter). He is like Peter's big brother, very protective of him and loves the little guy to death, he also has a power, to breathe underwater. He looks the same as in the show only tinier and (adorabler) more adorable. He is very smart, but his interests lie in art, he is also in the 9th grade. He is about "4'10". He thinks his parents abandoned him, but that is not true.

Rachel Macentire: She is Peter's age to the t, born on the same day and at the same exact time, they are inseparable and best friends. Her power is teleportation. She has wavy brownish blonde hair and is very smart, but is just in the 9th grade while Peter has graduated, and she is barely an inch shorter than Peter (a fact he doesn't mind rubbing in at all).

Charlie Macentire: Yes, he is related to Rachel, although he is aware that she is his granddaughter, because as far as he knew he didn't have any kids. He considers Meredith and Peter family and believes that they are both dead. He is an old man of about 60. He is about "5'11", with a huge gray beard.

Angela and Arthur Petrelli: Nathan's parents, they are very powerful and rich, they both have powers, but in this fic they actually care about family. They are pretty awesome parents, they are Arthur, 51, and Angela, 50.

Claude Raines: (I don't know why, but I loved this guy) He is like the hesitant mentor (like Dr. Cox and J.D.) and the gruff uncle that Peter's never had.

Meredith Gordon: May or may not be alive ('m not telling), if she is alive she is 34 years old, just like Nathan and Heidi. Looks the same as in the show.

Kane Murdock: He's ten years old, with blonde hair, is about "4'10", and can draw the future, Met Peter when he was visiting Isaac and Rachel at their spot, under the oak tree.

Majority of this story will take place in New York and Texas

More characters may be added.

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 14: Freak 

Previously with Nathan and Charlie:

"_And then we were back here in our room, which might I mention was over a hundred miles away, but we didn't realize it then because Peter was unconscious. We got him changed and tucked him into bed. He woke up an hour later and asked us what happened. We told him and then he said, "Guys, we can talk about this back at the beach, but we need to get there before Sister Martha and the Nuns freak out cuz we're not at the beach, then come back here and start wondering how we got here." Then Rachel teleported us back to the beach._

_3 years ago: Isaac's pov_

_Rachel, Peter, and Isaac teleported to the beach, behind the big rock near the McDonald's, that was on the beach. It had been thirty minutes since Peter had nearly drowned. Peeking around to make sure no one had seen them, they walked out from behind the rock and sat down in a secluded spot near the water. "So," Peter asked excitedly, "You can teleport," he pointed to Rachel, and then pointing at Isaac, continued, "You…you can breathe underwater. That is so cool!" _

"_Yeah, yeah it is," said Rachel and Isaac nodded his agreement. "Rach, your power is __**so **__cool, I mean if I could do that," he imitated what Rachel had done, squeezing his eyes shut, face clenching in concentration, "then I could go to the McDonald's…" they didn't hear the rest of what he said because he'd disappeared._

"_Where'd he go Rach?" Then Peter appeared back where they were, looking shocked, "Um...I think I just teleported." _

"_I think you did, Pete…yeah," said Rach. _

_"Hey Peter, what if your power isn't flying, what if it's like empathy?" asked Isaac contemplatively._

_"Empathy? I don't feel people's emotions, Zach." _

_"I don't mean literally! I mean what if you have to think about the person, like how they make you feel in order to copy their power?" asked Isaac._

_"You mean like a sponge," asked Rach._

_"Exactly, okay Pete think about the first time you flew, what were you thinking and then when you just teleported?" Questioned Isaac, trying to explain his idea and prove his point._

_"I was thinking how cool Superman was, how inspired he made me feel and then when I just __**teleported**__, I…I was thinking about Rach, how complete, how happy she made me feel, how she was my best friend and then I was at McD's. Zach, I think you're right!"_

_"So, you think he can copy anyone or any imaginary character's ability as long as they can make him feel something?" Rach asked._

_"I guess," said Isaac, "Hey Peter, think about Spiderman, how he makes you feel, and then try to throw webs, I guess."_

_"'Kay," said Peter, then thought about Spiderman, Peter Parker, he was the awesomest guy ever, a great friend, he made him want to be a better person, a better friend, but most of all he made him feel motivated. Concentrating on those feelings, Peter extended his left hand, palm upturned, closed his eyes, and in Spiderman's signature move, pulled his middle and ring finger back, envisioning the web that would squirt out. He opened his eyes, when he heard Rachel's excited squeal, "It works, Peter you can do anything, everything. This is so cool."_

_She looked towards Peter, and seeing he wasn't as excited as she was,askedm, "What is it, Peter. I thought you'd be stoked."_

_Contemplatively, Peter asked, "Can you and Isaac do that, like have any power you want?" Rachel and Isaac tried to copy Peter's Spiderman impersonation, both their attempts failing. "Come on Peter, just cuz you can do it doesn't mean we have to be able to do it too," said Isaac. _

"_No, it just means that I'm a freak, you guys can only do one thing but me I always have to be the weird one, always the friggin weirdo!"_

_"Come on Peter, you weren't weird about it when you could fly, so why now?" inquired Isaac._

_"Cuz, then I thought there were others like me, but you guys can do stuff too, but you can only do one thing unlike me. I'm just a freak!"_

_"No Peter, you have __**one**__ ability, but it is a special ability, and Pete, little brother, it's a gift! It's a gift and you deserve it, because to copy the ability you have to feel something Peter, whoever's ability you get, you __**have**__ to __**care**__ about them. That's not the sign of a freak, Peter, that's the sign of a great person."_

_"Yeah?" Peter asked his big brother, one of the two people in the world, the second being Rachel, who he could always count on, who'd always be there for him._

_"Yeah," he affirmed, then holding out his arms said, "Come here, squirt," and Peter unhesitatingly walked into the safe confines of his big brother's warm embrace. "We'll figure it out, but today let's have fun, what say?" _

_Still enveloped in Zach's arms, Peter tucked his head into the crook of his brother's neck and said, "I'm in," a sentiment that was echoed by Rach. That whole day they had fun and didn't worry about their freaky ass, but incredibly cool, powers._

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

Ok, I will not post next chapter, until someone reviews, this is making me feel retarded, it's like I'm writing the story for myself, no offense to anyone, it's how I feel, sorry.

Anyway, Over 700 words, I've said that for all my stories today, I feel fair, Yay! So finally making some progress! How was it? What do you think?…be honest…

So do you like the direction this story's taking? Reviews make me liable to update more...Jk. Still, if you see mistakes, point them out, also feel free to tell me things you wanna see, and I promise I will try my best to include them.

Promise, next chapter, Nathan learns of Peter's whereabouts. …So what do you think about the character profile, good enough descriptions?

Once again thank you everyone on your reviews and keep reviewing. Reviews feed my muse…seriously...I am not even kidding. They inspired me to write 12 chapters in 8 days. ..Pwetty Pwease!!

Hope you enjoy it, Brownie


	15. New York?

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. Don't own ArchStone 101 Westend, or Manhattan.

I don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that I would be interested in something like this. I'd like to thank the Hio for reviewing, this chappie is once more dedicated to you. I'd like to thank everyone who's read this story, plz review. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and if you haven't already, check out my other Heroes story, Trust Me .

Oh, and if you like Fantastic 4, check out my newest fic: Johnny

Feel free to point out the way you want this story to go and the stuff you want to know. I will try to fit in as much as I can.

Now…..On to Heroes goodness of the Simon, Isaac, Rachel, Kane, and Nathan variety, you finally get to meet Claire and Simon. (Plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *don't hurt me...ducks?*Sorry for taking forever, I was sickie though*forgive me*

Character Profiles (For the sake of this story)

Peter (Petrelli) Price: currently 8 and a half (as he'll remind you). 6 and a half in this current flashback. He has the power of empathy, to absorb the powers of others' through the power of emotions. About 4 foot tall, with big brown eyes, and an adorable mop of brown hair. Doesn't know a thing about his parentage, he graduated high school at the age of 8 and hasn't decided if he wants to go to college as of right now. He loves music, dance, art, and sports, because these are the times he gets to be a kid and just let go.

Nathan Petrelli: 34 years old, (if there are flashbacks, just count back), He just discovered that he can fly and that he has a son, Peter out there somewhere, who he thinks is alive. He also had two other kids, Simon (13) and Claire (11), he is married to Heidi. He is on a mission to find his son and is running for New York senator. (looks same as in the show)

Mohinder Suresh: 34 years old (looks the same as in the show), he is sort of an uncle to Peter, can be the friend or the disciplinarian. In the flashback, he is 32. He is a geneticist, same as in the show.

Simon Petrelli: Peter's big brother, even though he doesn't know it yet, he is 13 years old (5 years older than Peter), he is about "5'6", and had curly, dark brown, hair. He is in the eighth grade, captain of the basketball team and school president.

Claire Petrelli: Peter's big sister, even though she doesn't know yet, she is 11(3 years older than Peter), about 5 feet flat. She is in the sixth grade and a cheerleader.

Heidi Petrelli: She is Nathan's wife and the mother of Simon and Claire, she is a very empathetic person, and the accident never happened, so she can walk. She is also 34 and looks the same as in the show.

Isaac Mendez: he is currently 10 and a half year old (a little more than 2 years older than Peter). He is like Peter's big brother, very protective of him and loves the little guy to death, he also has a power, to breathe underwater. He looks the same as in the show only tinier and (adorabler) more adorable. He is very smart, but his interests lie in art, he is also in the 9th grade. He is about "4'10". He thinks his parents abandoned him, but that is not true.

Rachel Macentire: She is Peter's age to the t, born on the same day and at the same exact time, they are inseparable and best friends. Her power is teleportation. She has wavy brownish blonde hair and is very smart, but is just in the 9th grade while Peter has graduated, and she is barely an inch shorter than Peter (a fact he doesn't mind rubbing in at all).

Charlie Macentire: Yes, he is related to Rachel, although he is aware that she is his granddaughter, because as far as he knew he didn't have any kids. He considers Meredith and Peter family and believes that they are both dead. He is an old man of about 60. He is about "5'11", with a huge gray beard.

Angela and Arthur Petrelli: Nathan's parents, they are very powerful and rich, they both have powers, but in this fic they actually care about family. They are pretty awesome parents, they are Arthur, 51, and Angela, 50.

Claude Raines: (I don't know why, but I loved this guy) He is like the hesitant mentor (like Dr. Cox and J.D.) and the gruff uncle that Peter's never had.

Meredith Gordon: May or may not be alive ('m not telling), if she is alive she is 34 years old, just like Nathan and Heidi. Looks the same as in the show.

Kane Murdock: He's ten years old, with blonde hair, is about "4'10", and can draw the future, Met Peter when he was visiting Isaac and Rachel at their spot, under the oak tree.

Majority of this story will take place in New York and Texas

More characters may be added.

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 15: New York?

Previously with Nathan and Charlie:

"_Still enveloped in Zach's arms, Peter tucked his head into the crook of his brother's neck and said, "I'm in," a sentiment that was echoed by Rach. That whole day they had fun and didn't worry about their freaky ass, but incredibly cool, powers._

"That was a freakin awesome day!" said Isaac.

"For rizzle," commented Rachel, causing Nathan's lips to curl upwards.

"So what happened after that?" asked Nathan.

"Well, we all experimented with our powers, especially Peter, he learned our powers and a dozen others from superheroes," here he was interrupted by Rach, "Seriously, Mr. Fantastic was grody!"

Isaac just rolled his eyes and continued as if she hadn't said anything, "But even after that he wanted to know who he was, He wanted answers."

"Four months after the beach incident, Rachel found a book in the book store around the corner. It was called Activating Evolution, it was written by some guy called Chandra Suresh. After he read the book, Peter, he started saving money and he wouldn't tell us why. Then a couple of days after his sixth birthday, by the way he was just finishing the tenth grade. Oh yeah, by the way, Peter's a genius," he said this last bit like the proud big brother that he was.

Rachel rolled her eyes at his smile and took over, "_Anyway _there was this talent contest at the high school Peter went to, I was in the seventh grade, so we didn't go to the same school. Apparently there was a prize of five hundred dollars to whoever won the contest. Peter was dead set on winning it and finally cracked and told us why he needed the money."

At this point, Isaac once again took over telling the story, "He told us that he was saving the money to go to New York, apparently Chandra Suresh, the scientist who wrote Activating Evolution, lived there."  
At this points Nathan couldn't keep quiet and asked, "Wait, you're telling me that my _six _year old son went to _New York alone_ and made it?"

Kane, making his appearance known once more, said, "No. We're telling you that you're six year old son, Peter, went to New York when he was six and still lives there." Before Nathan could comment on that, Isaac interrupted, "As I was saying, Pete somehow talked us into helping him," here Rach snorted, saying, "_Somehow_? Dude he's had you wrapped around his little finger since day one, when he gave you the patented baby kiss!" Isaac glared at her and then continued, "He wrote a song for the contest, then sang it brilliantly, and of course he won. Then two days after the contest, when school was over for the summer, he said good bye and ran away."

"He comes and visits every weekend, either flying or teleporting, like he did when he first left, depends on his mood really. And sometimes we go to New York to see him, Either Rach or Peter teleport all of us, it's pretty awesome!"

Nathan then inquired, "Do you know where he lives, like an address?"

"Course," said Rach, "He lives at apartment number1407Archstone 101 Westend Ave., Manhattan, NY."

"Thanks for your help guys," said Nathan as he turned around and left the room, after shaking the kids' hands. He headed towards the front desk, where Sister Martha was waiting for him.

As he approached her, she said, "Mr. Petrelli, I've been waiting for you." With that said she dumped a folder and a big brown box with a cover, each with the name Peter Price stamped onto it, in him arms, and told him, "These are Peter's pictures, documents, awards, certificates, and certain videos that you should look at."

Nathan distractedly muttered, "Thanks," his attention focused on the folder that would give him the first glimpse of his youngest son. He reached out to open it when his phone started ringing. Looking at the folder longingly, Nathan picked up his phone, "Nathan Petrelli."

"Dad?" Nathan could tell it was his oldest son, Simon.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Nothing….Just Dad…," he sniffled, as if he couldn't continue, and worried sick, Nathan asked, "What's wrong, Buddy?"

Sniffling, his thirteen year old son replied, "Dad…dad…its mom…she…she's sick…dad, she got hurt."

Grabbing the folder and the box, Nathan ran out the door, looking for an abandoned alley, "Where are you, Simon?"

Still sniffling, but sounding more controlled, Simon said (heehee), "Saint Joe's."

Finally finding an abandoned alley, Nathan headed for it, "I'll be there ASAP kiddo, take care of your mother and sister for me, will you?"

"Of course I will, bye Dad, I love you….just…just hurry up...please."

Hearing the plea in his son's voice, Nathan who'd finally arrived at the alley said, "I'll be there before you know it, now I gotta go, take care, All right? I'll be there soon. It's gonna be okay. Love you, bye." Thus ending the call, Nathan Petrelli jumped into the air and soon disappeared from sight.

An hour later a winded Nathan Petrelli, still carrying the, to him, his precious cargo, arrived at the front desk at Saint Joseph Hospital. Approaching the lady, Nathan said, "Excuse me. I'm here to see Heidi Petrelli? She was brought here about an hour ago."

Nathan waited as the lady typed some stuff on her computer, then apparently finding whatever it was she was looking for said, "She's resting, you'll find her on floor five room three A. Have a nice day."

Nodding his head, Nathan decided to forego the elevator and instead raced up the ten flights of stairs to the fifth floor, the resting rooms. When he finally made it to the room, he placed his bundle on the table next to the window, and hugged his children, Heidi was still asleep. He comforted his baby girl, Claire, as she attached herself to him and started sobbing, muttering nonsensical words to soothe her and his distraught son, who'd apparently been holding it together for his baby sister.

He kissed the tops of their heads and said, "It's gonna be okay, your mom's fine. It's gonna be okay!" He pushed them towards the couch, watching as they curled up, snuggling into each other, and went to sleep. He wondered how they'd be with Peter, then he shook his head, deciding he'd climb that bridge when he reached it.

He walked towards his wife, apparently she'd been cooking and had nicked a major artery in her hand and wrist. Sitting down in a chair near her bed, he held her uninjured hand. He couldn't believe she'd almost died, didn't know what he'd do without her, she was the love of his life. He went to sleep in that position, still holding her hand.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of his son, Simon, exclaiming, "Hey that's Peter," to Claire, he was looking and pointing at the folder Sister Martha had given Nathan yesterday and he sounded like he knew Peter.

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

Over 1,000wordsYay! So finally making some progress! How was it? What do you think?…be honest…

So do you like the direction this story's taking? Reviews make me liable to update more...Jk. Still, if you see mistakes, point them out, also feel free to tell me things you wanna see, and I promise I will try my best to include them. P.S New heroes eppie today!! YAY!! Enjoy!!

Promise, next chapter, Simon knows Peter, or does he? Tune in next chapter to find out!!

Once again thank you everyone on your reviews and keep reviewing. Reviews feed my muse…seriously...I am not even kidding.

Hope you enjoy it, Brownie


	16. Everybody Knows Peter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. Don't own Princeton Suburban Academy, if it exists.

I don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that I would be interested in something like this. I'd like to thank the Hio for reviewing, this chappie is once more dedicated to you. I'd like to thank everyone who's read this story, plz review. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and if you haven't already, check out my other Heroes story, Trust Me .

Oh, and if you like Fantastic 4, check out my newest fic: Johnny

Feel free to point out the way you want this story to go and the stuff you want to know. I will try to fit in as much as I can.

Now…..On to Heroes goodness of the Simon, Clair, Heidi, maybe Peter and Nathan variety, you finally get to meet Claire and Simon. (Plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *don't hurt me...ducks?*Sorry for taking forever, I was sickie though*forgive me and since I'm staying home and my mom's at the store, I can sneak this in..Bear in mind I wrote this in like fifteen minutes and don't kill me! Sorry for the shortness*

Character Profiles (For the sake of this story)

Peter (Petrelli) Price: currently 8 and a half (as he'll remind you). 6 and a half in this current flashback. He has the power of empathy, to absorb the powers of others' through the power of emotions. About 4 foot tall, with big brown eyes, and an adorable mop of brown hair. Doesn't know a thing about his parentage, he graduated high school at the age of 8 and hasn't decided if he wants to go to college as of right now. He loves music, dance, art, and sports, because these are the times he gets to be a kid and just let go.

Nathan Petrelli: 34 years old, (if there are flashbacks, just count back), He just discovered that he can fly and that he has a son, Peter out there somewhere, who he thinks is alive. He also had two other kids, Simon (13) and Claire (11), he is married to Heidi. He is on a mission to find his son and is running for New York senator. (looks same as in the show)

Mohinder Suresh: 34 years old (looks the same as in the show), he is sort of an uncle to Peter, can be the friend or the disciplinarian. In the flashback, he is 32. He is a geneticist, same as in the show.

Simon Petrelli: Peter's big brother, even though he doesn't know it yet, he is 13 years old (5 years older than Peter), he is about "5'6", and had curly, dark brown, hair. He is in the eighth grade, captain of the basketball team and school president.

Claire Petrelli: Peter's big sister, even though she doesn't know yet, she is 11(3 years older than Peter), about 5 feet flat. She is in the sixth grade and a cheerleader.

Heidi Petrelli: She is Nathan's wife and the mother of Simon and Claire, she is a very empathetic person, and the accident never happened, so she can walk. She is also 34 and looks the same as in the show.

Isaac Mendez: he is currently 10 and a half year old (a little more than 2 years older than Peter). He is like Peter's big brother, very protective of him and loves the little guy to death, he also has a power, to breathe underwater. He looks the same as in the show only tinier and (adorabler) more adorable. He is very smart, but his interests lie in art, he is also in the 9th grade. He is about "4'10". He thinks his parents abandoned him, but that is not true.

Rachel Macentire: She is Peter's age to the t, born on the same day and at the same exact time, they are inseparable and best friends. Her power is teleportation. She has wavy brownish blonde hair and is very smart, but is just in the 9th grade while Peter has graduated, and she is barely an inch shorter than Peter (a fact he doesn't mind rubbing in at all).

Charlie Macentire: Yes, he is related to Rachel, although he is aware that she is his granddaughter, because as far as he knew he didn't have any kids. He considers Meredith and Peter family and believes that they are both dead. He is an old man of about 60. He is about "5'11", with a huge gray beard.

Angela and Arthur Petrelli: Nathan's parents, they are very powerful and rich, they both have powers, but in this fic they actually care about family. They are pretty awesome parents, they are Arthur, 51, and Angela, 50.

Claude Raines: (I don't know why, but I loved this guy) He is like the hesitant mentor (like Dr. Cox and J.D.) and the gruff uncle that Peter's never had.

Meredith Gordon: May or may not be alive ('m not telling), if she is alive she is 34 years old, just like Nathan and Heidi. Looks the same as in the show.

Kane Murdock: He's ten years old, with blonde hair, is about "4'10", and can draw the future, Met Peter when he was visiting Isaac and Rachel at their spot, under the oak tree.

Majority of this story will take place in New York and Texas

More characters may be added.

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 16: Everybody Knows Peter!

Previously with Nathan and Charlie:

"_He awoke the next morning to the sound of his son, Simon, exclaiming, "Hey that's Peter," to Claire, he was looking and pointing at the folder Sister Martha had given Nathan yesterday and he sounded like he knew Peter._

"You're right, Simon," said Claire, "Why's dad have a picture of him though?"

"I dunno…" Simon was interrupted by Nathan, who'd grabbed the folder and finally seen a picture of his son, his Peter, before he could finish. Everyone who he'd talked to about Peter _had _been telling the truth, he was adorable, extremely so in his navy blue Polo and baggy khaki shorts, "How do you guys know Peter?" he asked.

Simon looked at his dad weirdly, "Dude, _everyone _knows Peter, He goes to…well used to go to our school, he graduated this year dad, like a month ago."

"He's only eight years old, Simon," said Nathan.

This time it was Claire who spoke, "Nuh uh, he's eight _and_ a half, don't ever let him hear you say that, he'll go on about it forever, and by the way the kid…he's a genius dad."

"Seriously, you should've seen him when Mr. Blart accused him of cheating like a year ago, it was freakin _hilarious_."

The kids did go to a private school that went from Pre-K to the twelfth grade, so it was completely plausible that Peter went there, but he wondered how Peter afforded it, it was a very expensive and elite school, Princeton Suburban Academy, but Nathan was admittedly curious about what Simon had just said, "Mr. Blart accused him of _cheating_? What did Peter do?"

Simon started telling the story, "It was pretty funny, because Peter he's the most inherently good and idealistic person you'll ever meet. I mean everyone knows he's an orphan and everything, but he's the most well mannered person you'll ever meet. So understandably Peter was _mad _whenMr. Blart accused him of cheating. Like _Pissed off _mad, he even cussed, Peter doesn't cuss, _ever._"

This was when Claire said what he'd been thinking, clearly she hadn't been there to see whatever had happened, "Get on with the story, will you? We all know Peter's an angel, seriously, I wanna know what happened!"

"All right, Bossy, I'm getting there," and then he started telling the story, "I wasn't there for the first part, when Mr. Blart actually accused him, but Matt told me that Sue told him that Peter was done with the Health Semester exam in _ten_ minutes. Apparently they had to write a three page essay on a disease of their choice that they'd studied in class that year. It wasn't news that Mr. Blart didn't like Peter and the feeling was mutual, only Peter wasn't as blunt about it. Well anyway, Matt said that Sue said that Mr. Blart exploded at Peter and Peter finally exploded back, he was shouting and when Mr. Blart said, "I am taking you to the principal's office," Peter just said "Yeah, let's go!"

Heidi, who'd apparently woken up during their conversation, asked, "What happened then? _Peter cussed_? Seriously?"

Realizing that even his wife knew Peter, Nathan asked, "Am I the _only _one who _doesn't_ know Peter?'

When they all nodded, and Heidi said, "Yeah, I met him at the programs, he's really talented and a sweet boy." Nathan just smiled, then sighed and asked, "What happened then?"

"You know how the school has a student court? Well Mr. Paulus, our principal, had an assembly, apparently this was going to go into session, during lunch, which was five minutes away. Peter was going to be defending himself and Mr. Blart was gonna be the prosecutor, with Mr. Paulus as a judge," He paused as if recalling a fond memory, "It was _awesome_!"

Claire once again interrupted him, annoyed, "_Would _you get on with the story already?"

Simon looked at hear and said, "Hold your _freakin _horses woman, I'm getting there," and then he started telling the story.

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

Over 600words, sorry! So finally making some progress! How was it? What do you think?…be honest…

So do you like the direction this story's taking? Reviews make me liable to update more...Jk. Still, if you see mistakes, point them out, also feel free to tell me things you wanna see, and I promise I will try my best to include them. P.S Who else think there was a lack of Peter in the eppie yesterday? But baby Matt Parkman was _adorable_! Enjoy!!

Promise, next chapter, Simon knows tells the story in flashback! Tune in next chapter to find out what happened!

Once again thank you everyone on your reviews and keep reviewing. Reviews feed my muse…seriously...I am not even kidding.

Hope you enjoy it, Brownie


	17. The Trial

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. Don't own BSE, or England, or the CDC or the Ministry of Agriculture.

I don't know if this is good enough, no seriously I have no idea what I'm doing except that I would be interested in something like this. I'd like to thank the Hio and Nina for reviewing. I'd like to thank everyone who's read this story, plz review. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed.

If you haven't already, check out my other Heroes story, Trust Me .

Oh, and if you like Fantastic 4, check out my newest fic: Johnny

Feel free to point out the way you want this story to go and the stuff you want to know. I will try to fit in as much as I can.

Now…..On to Heroes goodness of the Peter variety. (Plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *don't hurt me...ducks?*

Character Profiles (For the sake of this story)

Peter (Petrelli) Price: currently 8 and a half (as he'll remind you). 6 and a half in this current flashback. He has the power of empathy, to absorb the powers of others' through the power of emotions. About 4 foot tall, with big brown eyes, and an adorable mop of brown hair. Doesn't know a thing about his parentage, he graduated high school at the age of 8 and hasn't decided if he wants to go to college as of right now. He loves music, dance, art, and sports, because these are the times he gets to be a kid and just let go.

Nathan Petrelli: 34 years old, (if there are flashbacks, just count back), He just discovered that he can fly and that he has a son, Peter out there somewhere, who he thinks is alive. He also had two other kids, Simon (13) and Claire (11), he is married to Heidi. He is on a mission to find his son and is running for New York senator. (looks same as in the show)

Mohinder Suresh: 34 years old (looks the same as in the show), he is sort of an uncle to Peter, can be the friend or the disciplinarian. In the flashback, he is 32. He is a geneticist, same as in the show.

Simon Petrelli: Peter's big brother, even though he doesn't know it yet, he is 13 years old (5 years older than Peter), he is about "5'6", and had curly, dark brown, hair. He is in the eighth grade, captain of the basketball team and school president.

Claire Petrelli: Peter's big sister, even though she doesn't know yet, she is 11(3 years older than Peter), about 5 feet flat. She is in the sixth grade and a cheerleader.

Heidi Petrelli: She is Nathan's wife and the mother of Simon and Claire, she is a very empathetic person, and the accident never happened, so she can walk. She is also 34 and looks the same as in the show.

Isaac Mendez: he is currently 10 and a half year old (a little more than 2 years older than Peter). He is like Peter's big brother, very protective of him and loves the little guy to death, he also has a power, to breathe underwater. He looks the same as in the show only tinier and (adorabler) more adorable. He is very smart, but his interests lie in art, he is also in the 9th grade. He is about "4'10". He thinks his parents abandoned him, but that is not true.

Rachel Macentire: She is Peter's age to the t, born on the same day and at the same exact time, they are inseparable and best friends. Her power is teleportation. She has wavy brownish blonde hair and is very smart, but is just in the 9th grade while Peter has graduated, and she is barely an inch shorter than Peter (a fact he doesn't mind rubbing in at all).

Charlie Macentire: Yes, he is related to Rachel, although he is aware that she is his granddaughter, because as far as he knew he didn't have any kids. He considers Meredith and Peter family and believes that they are both dead. He is an old man of about 60. He is about "5'11", with a huge gray beard.

Angela and Arthur Petrelli: Nathan's parents, they are very powerful and rich, they both have powers, but in this fic they actually care about family. They are pretty awesome parents, they are Arthur, 51, and Angela, 50.

Claude Raines: (I don't know why, but I loved this guy) He is like the hesitant mentor (like Dr. Cox and J.D.) and the gruff uncle that Peter's never had.

Meredith Gordon: May or may not be alive ('m not telling), if she is alive she is 34 years old, just like Nathan and Heidi. Looks the same as in the show.

Kane Murdock: He's ten years old, with blonde hair, is about "4'10", and can draw the future, Met Peter when he was visiting Isaac and Rachel at their spot, under the oak tree.

Majority of this story will take place in New York and Texas

More characters may be added.

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 17: The Trial

Previously with Nathan and Charlie: _"Simon looked at hear and said, "Hold your __**freakin**__ horses woman, I'm getting there," and then he started telling the story._

_1 year ago, give or take a few weeks: Simon's pov_

_The lunch room was turned into an impromptu court room. A large, dark brown, oak desk was placed at the very front of the room, for the "Judge," Mr. Paulus. A lunch table had been moved to the left side of the "Judge's" table for the Jury, which was made up of the eight student council officers. Finally two little desks were placed about fifteen feet away from the Judges desk, one for the prosecutor, Mr. Blart, and the other for the defense, Peter, both would be representing themselves._

_After the "court room" was ready, the people participating in the "case" entered the room. Mr. Paulus, who wearing his regular white dress shirt and charcoal gray dress pants entered first. He was followed by the student council kids that would be representing the Jury, they were dressed in their regular clothes, jeans and a top, blouse for the girls and t-shirts for the guys. _

_Then entered Mr. Blart, who was wearing a black suit that would have made him look sharp if he didn't look like himself, short, chubby, and rapidly losing his hair. He was also carrying a briefcase, man, was he taking this seriously. Then the last person walked in, Peter, and Simon rolled his eyes as all the girls in the room collectively sighed, sounding as though they'd rehearsed it. But if he had to admit it, which he __**didn't, **__he'd have to say that the little guy looked __**adorable **__in his tiny, dark red dress shirt, which were rolled up to his elbow at the sleeves, and his cream colored dress pants. The look was completed by Clarks that matched the color of his pants._

_He clearly wasn't taking this nearly as seriously as Mr. Blart was, stopping to smile at everyone he knew that he saw on his way up, which was everyone. Everyone loved Peter, including Simon, he was seven years old, extremely adorable, very lovable, funny, and just inherently good. The kid didn't have a bad bone in his body, he cared about everyone and he'd tried to be as nice as he could to Mr. Blart, who'd hated him since day one, when he'd started the eleventh grade and Peter, polite as could be, had corrected him on a problem. No one knew and understood how or why he stood Mr. Blart's blatant hatred and discrimination for four months. But even Peter had limits, and apparently Mr. Blart had crossed one when he'd accused Peter of cheating._

_Once everyone was seated and ready to go, Mr. Paulus called the court to order, "Order, order. This court is now in session. Now who'd like to make their opening statement first?"_

"_You can go ahead, Mr. Blart," said Peter._

_Mr. Blart stood up and looking at the "Judge" and "Jury" said, "Your Honor, if someone gave you an assignment to write a three page essay on a topic from memory. How long do you think that would take? Two hours? One hour? __**Ten Minutes**__? That's how long it took Mr. Price to write my paper on BSE. No one can write a three page essay from __**memory, **__especially about a disease as complicated as BSE, in ten minutes, so it is only plausible that Mr. Price cheated. Thank you, your Honor." Then, smiling smugly, he sat back down on his seat_

"_Would the defense like to make their opening statement?"_

_Standing up gracefully from his chair, Peter smiled at Mr. Paulus and said, "Yes, sir. I'd like to say that while the prosecution's accusation could be legitimate, they did not give my client the right to tell their side of the story. Frankly sir, my client paid attention in class, he's skipped a lot of grades in school and just wants to enjoy two regular years of school and sports, and he can't help, but find it to be too easy. I mean no disrespect, sir, to Mr. Blart or anyone else, but my client __**does**__ have a photographic memory, sir. Once he's seen something, he remembers it, it's imprinted onto his memory forever. That will be all, your Honor, thank you." Then, he too reclaimed his seat._

_Mr. Paulus smiled at Peter. He knew the kid and was aware that he didn't have it in him to cheat and seriously, he didn't have a need to. He __**was, **__after all, a genius. "Would the prosecution like to submit any evidence or call a witness to the "stand"?" There wasn't an actual stand, it was actually just a step stool placed between the judge's table and the two desks._

_Nodding, Mr. Blart opened his briefcase and pulled out three pieces of paper that were stapled together and the eleventh grade Health textbook, and said, "This is the paper that Mr. Price turned in to me after ten minutes in my class, as you can see it has everything that is mentioned on page 451, only surmised. How else would Mr. Price remember everything if he did not, as he says, cheat? Oh and I would like to call Mr. Peter Price to the stand."  
Peter once again rose and walked towards the step tool. After he stepped on it, someone from the jury walked up to him with a Bible. Placing his left hand on the Bible and raising his right hand, Peter swore, "I will speak the truth and nothing but the truth." Peter then waited for Mr. Blart to start questioning him._

_He didn't have to wait long, "Did you or did you not finish your health test in ten minutes?"_

_Raising his eyebrow, Peter replied, "I did, sir."_

"_What about all the other students in the room?"_

"_They took longer, sir."_

"_And why would that be?"_

_Shrugging, Peter answered, "I don't know, maybe they found it hard."_

"_And you didn't?"_

"_No."_

"_So would it be plausible to assume that a person cheated if they took ten minutes to take a test while everyone else took over an hour?"_

"_Yes, sir," replied Peter honestly, shocking Mr. Blart, along with everyone else in the room, into silence._

_Mr. Paulus was the first to recover and asked, "Did you just admit that you cheated?"_

_Peter looked up at him confused and then said, "No, sir, I was just saying that it would be plausible to assume that, but you should also listen to the other person's side of the story. I mean most people don't have a photographic memory and aren't really interested in diseases, but I was. I thought it was really cool and interesting, so I spent a lot of time reading about it and I bet it if you asked me anything about BSE that's in that book I'll know the answer."_

_Mr. Paulus looked thoughtful for a moment and then his face seemed to brighten as he said, "I have an idea. Peter, why don't you tell us about BSE, because you can't cheat in front of everyone and Marjorie," because she was the only person in the whole school who brought her laptop everywhere, "can type what you say word for word and see if it covers three pages and isn't repetitive."_

_Mr. Blart got up onto his feet and said, "Objection, your Honor."_

"_Overruled," replied Mr. Paulus without even considering what he'd said and looked at Peter, "You can start." Peter nodded and started talking. _

"_BSE or Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy more commonly known as Mad Cow Disease or MCD is a neurodegenerative disease of the brain and spinal cord area that takes place in cattle. It was started by feeding cattle the remains of dead cattle in the form of Meat and Bone Meal or MBM, because the farmers couldn't afford the soy bean meal. The infectious agent is said to be Prion, which is a mis-folded protein, which basically mean that it wasn't folded into the regular protein structure that polypeptides are turned to during Protein Folding. MCD has an incubation period of four years. An incubation period is the time period from when someone encounters a pathogen to the time when the first symptom is apparent. All Prion diseases, including MCD are as of right now untreatable and fatal._

_The symptoms of these in cattle are a change in mood and activity, weight loss without change in diet, trouble carrying out regular activities such as standing or walking. The patient zero of this disease, a cow, was said to have been found in Britain in 1984, the Ministry of Agriculture, the British version of the CDC didn't recognize they had a new disease on their hands until about a year after the incident, by which time over four hundred thousand infected cattle had entered the human food pyramid. _

_Humans can contract a variation of this disease known as CJD or Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease by eating the brain and spinal cord area of infected cattle. In humans the symptoms are quite similar to those in cattle, impaired speech, seizures, muscle spasms, Ataxia, which mean uncoordinated muscle movements, and myoclonus, which is jerky unintended movements, among many others. One hundred and sixty-four people in England and forty-two people in other places have died from this disease. The death rate for this disease is expected to rise due to the long incubation period. The only way to protect yourself against CJD is to not eat the brain and spinal cord area of cattle as you cannot know if it is or is not infected." _

_Finally finished, Peter took a deep breath, he knew he'd said over two thousand words and that with a fourteen sized font would take up way more than three pages, and he was proven right when Marjorie gave Mr. Paulus a thumbs up, and said, "That was six pages, sir."_

"_We are not going to have closing arguments or a deliberation," announced Mr. Paulus, "instead I would like to ask the jury to give their votes based on what they just saw and heard." The jury cast their votes, all the votes going in Peter's favor, then Mr. Paulus announced, "The Jury has unanimously found the defendant to be…__**not**__ guilty." Smiling down at Peter kindly, Mr. Paulus said, "Good job, Peter, even I didn't know half of that."_

_Smiling shyly, Peter replied, "Thanks sir, but I've gotta go, Mo'll kill me if I miss my lesson." Since it was past thre/.e O' clock by now, Peter ran out of the room to the applause of all the students, making sure to grab his bag on his way out, to Mo's Apartment._

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

1,766 words, that's the biggest I've ever written, Aah!!

So finally making some progress! How was it? What do you think?…be honest… I wrote the whole thing on BSE on my own, from memory just like Peter, I wrote an essay on it a week ago. I know I didn't type three pages but let's pretend that Peter spoke three pages worth anyway.

It's Prom Night I'm so excited, it's my first prom ever, our school goes from 9-12th, I was bouncing around singin, "Ohhh, it's prom time, it's prom time, won't you got to prom tonight," and I can't sing and my mom was like, "Go write or run, whatever it is you do to burn energy, so here I am "So here I am, make 'em listen, cuz there's no way you'll be ignored, not anymore, so here I am." Sorry I'll stop now, clearly it didn't work.

So do you like the direction this story's taking? Reviews make me liable to update more...Jk. Still, if you see mistakes, point them out, also feel free to tell me things you wanna see, and I promise I will try my best to include them.

Promise, next chapter, Nathan and everyone else's reaction to the flashback! Tune in next chapter to find out what happened!

Once again thank you everyone on your reviews and keep reviewing. Reviews feed my muse…seriously...I am not even kidding.

Hope you enjoy it, Brownie


	18. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

I'd like to thank the Hio and Phoebegirl319 for reviewing...

Character Profiles are on Chapter 17…..Now on to Heroes goodness.. (Plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *don't hurt me...ducks?*

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 18: Revelations

Previously on Peter Price:

_Since it was past three O' clock by now, Peter ran out of the room to the applause of all the students, making sure to grab his bag on his way out, to Mo's Apartment._

"Wow," said Nathan, feeling inexplicably proud, "I can't believe he did that."

"Yeah, but the kid's pretty cool," said Simon with something akin to pride.

"Yeah? How so?" asked Nathan, curious.

"Well for starters he's smart, _really_ good at sports, he can sing and dance, and just about everybody loves the dude."

That was when Heidi decided to speak up, "Why were you guys talking about Peter anyway?"

Oh crap, Nathan made to say something, but before he could say anything Claire answered her mom's question, "Oh, we were looking at this folder," she picked it up, so Heidi could see, "that Dad brought and it had a picture of him in it. Speaking of which, Dad, why do you have a picture of Peter?"

As Nathan worked on his answer, Simon grabbed the folder from Claire, skimming through it, looking at the documents, like the kindergarten graduation certificate, report cards, more pictures of Peter, immunization records, and still skimming through the pages, he said, "I think a better question would be why do you have a folder full of stuff on Pet…holy shit!"

Simon stared at the piece of paper that had caused him to cuss with wide eyes, "Dad, tell…tell me this isn't true."

Heidi saw that her son was upset and asked, "What's wrong, Honey?"

Simon ignored his mother, staring at his father with a shocked expression on his face, "All this time, I wondered why I felt so protective of him, why I always had the need to make sure he was okay, taken care of, eating." He paused, and Claire crept up behind him, emitting a shocked gasp when she saw the same document her brother had seen, it was a birth certificate, Peter's, with the kicker being that their dad was listed as the biological father.

"You knew," continued Simon, ignoring his sister's gasp, "I told you…I told you that I wanted a little brother. I've been telling you that for years and apparently I've had one all this time, and I've known him for two years."

This was when Claire said her piece, "Were you even gonna tell us? Were you gonna tell mom? _Peter_?"

This was when Simon realized something and then voiced it, "He…He's only eight years old. Huh…You…You cheated on mum, didn't you? You probably didn't even _tell_ her and then you had a kid and you _abandoned_ him! What kind of person are you?" He was shouting by the time he finished and probably would've continued if his mother hadn't interrupted.

"Simon, calm down," started Heidi before she was interrupted by Simon.

"_Calm down_. You expect me to calm down, mom he…he cheated on you, lied to you, lied to all of us, he didn't even te..." This time it was Simon who was interrupted by Heidi.

"Yes, yes he did, Simon," She was once again interrupted by Simon, "So you _knew_, you knew and you let him _abandon_ a kid?"

Heidi was starting to get mad, Nathan could tell by the way her face was starting to turn red, "Simon Arthur Petrelli ,if you do not _shut up_ this instant, I _promise_ you, you will not be able to sit straight for a week!"

She paused and looked up as if daring anyone to interrupt her, and when no one rose to the challenge, continued, "Claire, Simon, please leave the room so that your father and I can talk." Then she looked at her kids, smiling at them, at their defense of her and opening her arms said, "Come here, angels."

The kids dived into the comfort of their mother's arms without hesitation. Nathan coul have sworn he heard Simon, his big guy, murmur, "Love you, Momma." They were both soaking up all the love and affection their mom was freely offering. Then Heidi smiled and gently swatting the backs of their heads, said, "Now go get something to eat, not just desert, mind you."

Nathan mentally prepared himself for the oncoming argument and was really surprised when instead of screaming at him and starting World War III, Heidi just extended her arms and pulled him in for a hug, "So when are we going to go get Peter."

"What no lecture?" Nathan asked, only half jokingly.

Heidi smiled, placing her hand on the side of his face, and looking into his eyes, said, "I know you, Nathan, and I know that you would never abandon a kid. I mean, you already told me about "the incident", the day after it happened. You're a good guy and I know you wouldn't hide a kid." Then almost as an afterthought, she asked, "So when did you find out about him?"

"Yesterday." He said chuckling, feeling giddy with relief, "So Peter goes to the kids' school and you've met him. I mean, what are the odds of that."

"Yeah, I met him two years ago, he was six years old and he'd just joined the school a month or two ago I think. It was during the school program, you know the one you that you missed because of the campaign. They had a musical and he played the male lead, I'm telling you he was great, Nathan. Peter, he's _really_ gifted, in a lot of things and he's the sweetest kid in the world, Nathan."

"I can't wait to meet him." Nathan told her honestly, knowing he could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge him for it, "I can't believe it you know, I have a third kid."

Heidi cut him off before he could say anything else, "No, _We_ have a third kid and tomorrow, when I get out of here, we're gonna go to the school and get started on getting him with us." Nathan just smiled and hugged her closer, all the while thinking about how much he loved her and how lucky and blessed he was to have gotten such great wife and kids.

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

990 words.

So slowly but steadily making progress! So do you like the direction this story's taking? Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

Hope you enjoy it, Brownie


	19. Lessons and PSA

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. Also don't own the Knicks or Madison Square Garden, or David Lee, or Princeton Suburban Academy, if it exists. Also don't own the ACT, SAT, Harvard, Stanford, Princeton, or any of the other Ivy League colleges.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed it is appreciated...sorry for the lateness I had school business.

Character Profiles are on Chapter 17…..Now on to Heroes goodness.. (Plans might change cuz I can't control my brain) *don't hurt me...ducks?*

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 19: Lessons and PSA

Previously on Peter Price:

_Nathan just smiled and hugged her closer, all the while thinking about how much he loved her and how lucky and blessed he was to have gotten such great wife and kids. _

_**************************************************************_

Yesterday, with Peter and Mohinder

Mohinder scrambled to his feet when he heard a childish scream, one that he would recognize anywhere, Peter's, coming from the kitchen. He raced towards the kitchen, the little screams only egging him on to run faster. His worry turned into amusement as he took in the scene that greeted him.

Peter was lying on the floor, his little face flushed red from laughter, as Claude tickled him. Mo smiled as Claude tickled Peter's sides and Peter squirmed helplessly, his little feet kicking out, "Stop, Uncle… Claude…. Stop… I'm sorry," but the effect of his words was ruined by the little fits of laughter he went into in the middle of every word.

"That'll teach you to steal my brownies," said Claude, finally letting go of Peter and getting up from the spot where he'd crouched down so he could tickle Peter. He then grabbed the aforementioned box of brownies and started to stuff his mouth full of them. Then when he finally noticed him, he kept eating the brownies and said, "Hi, Mohinder."

"Hello, Claude," said Mohinder, "do I even want to know what that was all about?" He didn't say anything about Claude running him over because it was now a regular occurrence for him to get run over by a gust of wind and he had stopped complaining after the first five times, when he'd realized that it wasn't going to do him any good.

He'd first met Claude about four months after he'd met Peter. Peter and Mohinder had been at a restaurant and Peter had seen Claude stealing money from someone and he'd been smart enough to realize that no one else had reacted to it. He'd then proceeded to follow Claude _without telling Mohinder_ and, understandably, Mohinder had freaked. Five minutes after he'd disappeared Mo found Peter, who enthusiastically introduced him to Claude and he'd been a irreplaceable part, the gruff uncle, in their strange little family ever since.

"You guys ready to start the lesson?" asked Mo. They'd started teaching Peter how to control his powers a month after Peter had met Claude, five months after he'd met Mohinder. They'd started with working on retaining a power for a long period of time, expanding the time frame every time. Then once Peter had mastered holding on to a power for a day, seven months ago, a year after he'd met Mohinder, they'd gotten him started on learning new powers, and then when he'd mastered _that_ a month ago, they'd started on the final stage of his lessons, holding on to more than one power at a time.

Only once in their lessons, so far, had Peter been able to do that, it had been about a week ago, Peter had been able to fly around the room while carrying a fifty pound dumbbell around, he'd been able to hold on to both flying and super strength for a minute. Now that they were aware that Peter could do that, they'd double their efforts, changing the lessons from two times a week to every other day. Although it had to be draining, Mohinder knew that one day Peter would be grateful for it, after all, it was for his own good.

Mohinder was pulled out of his thoughts by Claude, "Yeah, let's go," and with that they started the lesson, once more trying to get Peter to hold onto multiple abilities at once. Once the lesson was over, once again their hard work bearing no fruit, the guys ate dinner, which Mohinder had cooked. He'd made Chicken Enchiladas with Spanish rice and beans, and after making sure that Peter had eaten the entire contents of his plate and not just made them invisible, he finished the meal off with the epic Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream.

The wishing Mohinder and each other goodnight, Claude and Peter both left for their respective homes.

**************************************************************

Today with Nathan and Heidi

After dropping their kids off at their grandmother's, since it was summer and school was out, Nathan headed back to the car, where Heidi was waiting for him.

"Are the kids settled in?" asked Heidi, as he entered the car and revved the started the car.

Pulling out of his mother's house's driveway and heading in the direction of the kids' school, Princeton Suburban Academy. "They're fine except Simon's still mad at me. He won't even listen to me, much less talk to me!"

Smiling at her husband comfortingly, as they got closer to their destination, Heidi said, "Hey, I'll talk to him, okay? I'll tell him that you didn't know about his little brother until two days ago." She looked at Nathan, expecting him to say something, and was met with stupid grin that was blinding in its intensity. It had covered his face when she'd recognized that Peter was Simon and Claire's little brother, when she had proven that she really did accept Peter.

"You're so _stupid_, Nathan," she said, when she realized why he was grinning so stupidly and they arrived at their destination and Nathan pulled over, "Peter _is_ the youngest member of our family and Simon and Claire's little brother. So, of course I would say that."

Then, after Nathan had parked the car as close as he could to the school entrance, she said, "You ready?"

Grabbing her hand for support and strength, Nathan said, "As I'll ever be." Then taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and letting go of her hand, he said, "Let's go."

The husband-wife duo then exited the silver Jaguar and then, hand in hand, they both entered the school all _three_ of their kids attended, heading towards the office. Once in the office, Nathan asked the sweet, old lady, Mrs. Dee, at the front desk, "Can we see please see Mr. Paulus, Maam?"

"Let me check, Mr. Petrelli," she said, picking up the phone and talking to the person on the other side, before she continued, "Yes, you can. He just got off the phone after talking to Mr. Winchester." Already knowing where the office was from the many times Simon and Claire had gotten in trouble, Nathan and Heidi headed toward and, when they reached it, entered Mr. Paulus's office.

When they entered, Mr. Paulus, who was only thirty-three years old, had an athletic build, attractive sea-deep blue eyes and wavy brown hair, was sitting in his big, comfy-looking, leather chair. A polite smile covered his face when he noticed them and he rose to greet them, after all they were big donors for the school, holding his hand out and saying, "Mr. and Mrs. Petrelli, it's good to see you again." He motioned for them to sit and, once they were all seated, asked, "How can I help you?"

Clearing his throat, Nathan said, "You have a student at this school, Peter Price…" Here he was interrupted by Mr. Paulus, who was now defensive, before he could continue, "What about him?"

Heidi, realizing that he for some reason or another was protective of Peter, said, "It's nothing bad, Mr. Paulus. You see, two days ago my husband found out that…that," Heidi hesitated, looking at Nathan, waiting for him to continue because she didn't want to reveal his secret. When he didn't say anything and just sat there looking dazed, she none too subtly or gently nudged him in his arm, "I...um…I found out that Peter, he um…he's my son."

Mr. Paulus was speechless, but as always he was quick to regain his bearings, and said, "Wow, just _wow_. But, I still don't know how I can be of any help."

"We were hoping you could get us his transcripts and tell us who adopted him while you're at it," said Nathan.

"I can get you the transcripts," he said, while simultaneously picking up the phone and dialing the extension, "but Peter, he was never adopted, never really wanted to be. He said he could take care of himself, but other kids out there didn't. So, in his mind, since they couldn't take care of themselves they deserved parents more than he did and he tried his best, whenever somebody tried to adopt him, to get them to adopt other kids. He's just…well, he's Peter." He then said, "Excuse me," as Mrs. Dee finally picked up the phone.

"Would you please send me the transcripts for Peter Price? His parents would like to see them." Nathan was sure he looked weird, but he couldn't help it, that was the first time someone had recognized him as someone who had a claim on Peter and he was so happy.

Nathan was closer to the phone than Heidi and therefore heard Mrs. Dee's confusing reply of, "Sure, but Mohinder's not his father, Greg." _Mohinder? Who in the world was Mohinder? _Nathanwas officially confused.

"I know," he heard Mr. Paulus reply, "It's complicated, I'll tell you later, thanks." He then hung up and started to say something, but was beaten to it by Nathan.

"Who is Mohinder?" asked Nathan, ignoring Heidi's confused look.

"Mohinder Suresh, he's a geneticist. He's like Peter's guardian, I guess is the best way to describe what he is, only Peter doesn't live with him," Mr. Paulus informed Nathan and then at Heidi's confused look, explained, "He has his own apartment, it's about five minutes away from the school. I know where it is, I just can't tell you the address off of the top of my head."

He was opening his desk drawers and rummaging through them, as if searching for something, while he said the last sentence. He paused in his search for whatever he was looking for, when out of the, blue, seemingly for no reason, Nathan slapped his own forehead, saying, "God! I am _so _stupid!"

Then seeing the confused looks on their faces, he explained, "I went to the orphanage, you know where people used to live before he ran away, after I found out he was my son. Anyway, I talked to his friends, who were still there, and when they told me, I wrote down his address of his apartment. I have it…" he said the last sentence while searching his jacket pockets for something. Then a second later, he exclaimed, "…right here," holding up the aforementioned piece of paper in victory.

"So," started Mr. Paulus, "What do you guys know about Peter?"

Nathan couldn't help, but wonder why the headmaster of a large school like Princeton Suburban Academy would take such an interest in his son, a person who didn't even attend the school anymore. His unspoken question was then answered by something on Mr. Paulus's desk.

It was a picture of Mr. Paulus, but that wasn't what caught his attention. What did get his attention was the person who was in the picture with Mr. Paulus, namely Peter, his son. Looking at the picture, Nathan couldn't help the feelings of jealousy that hit him. The picture was taken at a New York Knicks game at the Madison Square Garden Stadium, in it both Mr. Paulus and Peter were wearing matching, black, Knicks' jerseys and Peter, who looked to be about seven in the picture was sitting on Mr. Paulus's shoulders. They were both smiling.

Mr. Paulus, who after finding it strange that he hadn't gotten an answer from Nathan, had followed Nathan's line of sight and seeing that he'd spotted the picture, and after picking up the picture, said, "This picture was taken about a year ago. It was father-son weekend at the Methodist Church, the one that Peter and I attend. Well anyway, he didn't have a father and since I didn't have a kid and probably never will have one because I had cancer, I asked him if he would like to go with me." Heidi looked at Nathan and lightly shoved him on his shoulder when she saw the jealousy clear on his face, but Mr. Paulus seemed to be lost in his memories because he didn't notice and just kept talking.

"The plan was to go bowling and then see the Knicks play. When we went bowling, it was like a tournament, we added the "father" and "son's" points together and whoever had the most points would get the trophy…," he said pointing to the aforementioned trophy, it was sitting on top of his bookshelf, which was pushed up against the wall underneath the big window. The trophy was big, like gigantic, silver and had a picture of them, a different one, this time with Peter and Mr. Paulus wearing jeans and a t-shirt, Mr. Paulus was kneeling on the ground with his arm wrapped around Peter's shoulder.

After showing them the trophy, he continued, "…and two signed Knicks' jerseys, yeah the one's we are wearing in the picture. Then after watching the game, which was awesome we got to have dinner with _David Lee_! It was _awesome_!"

It was a good thing that he was stopped from continuing by the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Come in," said Mr. Paulus and the door opened and Mrs. Dee's tiny head peeked in, followed by the rest of her body, carrying a plain filing folder. Handing the folder to Mr. Paulus, she said, "Here you go, Greg." Then turning around and facing Nathan and Heidi, she asked, "Are you Peter's parents?"

"Yes, I am his father," answered Nathan, smiling at the tiny, old lady.

"Thank you for bringing the papers, Mrs. Dee," said Mr. Paulus, effectively dismissing her. He then handed the folder to Nathan and as he and Heidi looked at the papers, he said," As you can see, Peter's a really smart kid, he got a _36_ on his ACT and a _1600_ on his SAT. As I'm sure you already know, Peter graduated two months ago and he got a full ride from Stanford, Princeton, Harvard, every Ivy League college there is, but he decided that he's going to take a break for a few years. He says that he's got time and right now he just wants to be a kid."

Nathan couldn't help the fact that his mouth was hanging open, but man, his son was _brilliant_. First off, he'd graduated when he was _eight_ years old and he'd make the highest score possible on his ACT and SAT. He'd also been offered full rides from school's that had made _him_ pay when he'd applied. How many kids did that when they were eighteen and graduated?

He finally shut his mouth, when Mr. Paulus asked them, "Can I help you with anything else?"

Grabbing the folder and standing up, Heidi replied for them, "No, Mr. Paulus, thank you for your help, but we really need to go find our son." As they shook his hand, Mr. Paulus, or Greg as he told them to call him, said, "Peter's a great kid, but you know this won't be easy right? He's been living on his own for over two years and….just be patient, okay?"

Nathan was confused, but he could clearly that Greg wasn't going to elaborate on that so he just nodded and then they headed back for the car. Then getting in, they headed for 1407Archstone 101 Westend Ave., Manhattan, NY, aka Peter's apartment.

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

2548 words. My biggest ever!

So slowly but steadily making progress! So do you like the direction this story's taking? Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

Hope you enjoy it, Brownie


	20. Collide I

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed it is appreciated...sorry for the lateness, but as I mentioned I have an order.

Character Profiles are on Chapter 17…..Now on to Heroes goodness.

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 20: Collide I

Previously on Peter Price:

_Nathan was confused, but he could clearly that Greg wasn't going to elaborate on that so he just nodded and then they headed back for the car. Then getting in, they headed for 1407Archstone 101 Westend Ave., Manhattan, NY, aka Peter's apartment._

_**************************************************************_

Peter sang and danced along to the song that was playing on his stereo, "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay, as he vacuumed his living room. It was really loud, but it didn't matter because his neighbors weren't here because they all had work. This was why he had picked Friday as cleaning day, so he could listen to his music as loud as he wanted while he cleaned, so it wouldn't be as boring.

I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning, I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listen as the crowd would sing

Now the old king is dead

Long live the king

Putting away the vacuum and picking up the broom, still singing, Peter headed for the kitchen. The kitchen had two entrances, one was the main entrance to the apartment and the other was through the living room. Peter started sweeping from where the tile started when you entered the kitchen from the living room.

One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

Now dancing around and bouncing outrageously, still singing, Peter cleaned around the sink area, which was in the direct line of sight from the main entrance. Then once he'd cleaned that spot, he turned around and began sweeping in the direction of the main entrance.

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword, and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

And for some reason I can't explain

"….explai...ow," moaned Peter, as he fell on his little behind after he hit something hard and solid, knocking the breath out of him and making him drop his broom and drop the stereo, effectively breaking it. Peter looked up, one though running through his head at the scene that greeted him, '**Crap.**'

**************************************************************

Nathan couldn't help it, he was nervous like he'd never been before, the closest time having been when Simon was born and he'd become a father. But this was different, Peter didn't know he was, didn't see him as his father, to him he would just be a stranger, something he'd hopefully give them the chance to change. Heidi seeing that Nathan was only freaking himself out, placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Nathan, calm down. It's going to be okay, he's your son and you're going to meet him for the first time. Relax." Nathan pulled over and parked near the main entrance of Archstone Apartments.

Placing his head on the steering wheel and releasing a deep breath, Nathan, his voice coming out muffled, said, "Thanks, Heidi. I'm trying, but it's not that easy. What if he hates me for not being there? What if he decides that he's been doing just fine without a father and that he doesn't need one now?"

Smiling empathetically, Heidi honestly said, "I don't know, but you'll never find out until you get in there," then unbuckling her belt, she opened the door and got out, leaving Nathan with the choice to leave or follow her example.

With a sigh, Nathan got out of the car and joined Heidi.

"Yeah," said Heidi in a _duh_ voice.

"I love you," said Nathan, giving her a hug, seriously, he didn't think he'd be capable of doing this without her. As they walked toward the beautiful building, Nathan said, "You manipulated me!"

To which Heidi answered, "Yeah, I did."

Turning his face toward her, Nathan smiled and said, "I _love_ you." Now in the building, the two of them waited for the elevator to come. Once it arrived, they got in and headed for Level 2, which was the floor Peter's apartment was on.

Nathan was a bundle of nerves and excitement, as they got out of the elevator and headed toward Wing 3, where apartments 1405 to 1410 were located. Nathan smiled gratefully at his wife when she slid her soft and much smaller hand into his larger one, conveying all his emotions in that one squeeze of her hand. He knew that he would've have chickened out a long time ago if it wasn't for her strength and silent support

When they entered wing 2, Nathan's ears were assaulted with loud music. As he'd covered his ears to protect them from the loud music, Nathan almost didn't hear Heidi, while pointing to a door with 1407 written on them with gold letters and a gold, griffin knocker, say, "I think this is the one."

Taking a deep breath, Nathan raised his, now, suddenly sweaty palm and using the knocker knocked. No one answered the door and soon Nathan realized that, due to the loud music, they probably hadn't even heard him. Grabbing the doorknob, Nathan turned it, smiling when he realized that the door wasn't locked and then pushed it open.

Just as Nathan entered the apartment, he felt something hit his stomach and heard the sound of two objects clattering to the floor and the sound of someone moaning, "Ow!" Then said person looked up and taking in Heidi and Nathan, two people he didn't know in his apartment, said, "_Crap_!"

**************************************************************

'**Dang it**,' though Peter, '**I left the **_**freakin**_** door open!**' His following thoughts were along the course of '**Mo's gonna kill me,**' and '**Who are they?**' Deciding that the latter was more important, Peter, staying where he was and looking at the strangers, asked, "Who are you?"

While he waited for an answer Peter studied the two strangers in his house. There was a man and a woman, they both looked to be in their mid-thirties or somewhere in that ballpark, both looked to be rich if their clothing was anything to go by. Peter concluded that they weren't here to rob, not that they'd get very far if they tried. They were both strangers in his house, but for some reason his attention was stuck on the man.

Perhaps it was that expression on his face. He looked like he'd either been sucker-punched or he was looking at the last piece of Strawberry Cheesecake in the world, with Peter representing the cheesecake in the equation.

**************************************************************

Nathan, who'd been staring in wonder at _his_ son, his _Peter_, pulled himself out of his stupor as a child's, more specifically his child's, voice asked, "Who are you?" Taking a deep breath, more scared than he'd ever been in his life, Nathan answered, "I…I am Nathan Petrelli and this is my wife, Heidi."

Before Nathan could say anything else, Peter asked, "Nathan Petrelli? As in "I'm running for Senator" Nathan Petrelli."

Smiling a "My kid's adorable" smile, Nathan replied, "Yeah, that's me."

"Cool," said Peter, shocking Nathan by how little he was asking, until he continued, "but, what _are_ you doing in my apartment."

Nathan looked at Heidi, asking for her help, because he had no idea how he was going to tell his son. "You might wanna sit down," said Nathan to Peter, when Heidi didn't offer any help, as if saying, he's your son, you might as well start getting used to talking to him now.

Peter looked pointedly up at him, and then at the floor, as if saying, I already am, now, get on with the story. "Um," Nathan said, "I think you might want a couch for this one."

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

So definitely making progress! Do you like the direction this story's taking? Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

Hope you enjoy it, Brownie


	21. Disbelief

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed it is appreciated...sorry for the lateness, but as I mentioned I have an order.

Character Profiles are on Chapter 17…..Now on to Heroes goodness.

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 21: Disbelief

Previously on Peter Price:

_Peter looked pointedly up at him, and then at the floor, as if saying, I already am, now, get on with the story. "Um," Nathan said, "I think you might want a couch for this one."_

_**************************************************************_

Feeling cooperative for the moment, Peter led them toward the living room. As they walked toward the living room, Nathan, who had earlier been caught up in the excitement of meeting his son, was finally able to appreciate the beauty of Peter's apartment; each room had four walls and they were painted either red, green, or white, only one color repeating twice in each room (kitchen/dining, living, and bedroom). The place was clean and as they walked into the living room, Nathan noticed that it was very impressive.

There was a large, brown, leather L-couch with a place for food and cup holders in the middle of the curve of the L. There was also a matching, recliner loveseat, placed next to the couch at a right angle, which made the L look like a U. Between the two couches, there was a fancy and intricate glass table framed by dark, oak wood. The cherry on the sundae was the giant entertainment table which had an entire entertainment system with a fifty inch, flat screen TV, and a collection of DVD movies.

Nathan wondered how Peter had afforded all of this and was about to ask, when Peter nervously inquired, "So what do you wanna tell me?"

"Um..,"said Nathan, "I don't know where to start."

Peter was getting agitated because he knew that when someone suggested that you sit down it implied that there was bad news, "The beginning's always a good place to start."

"All right, it all started nine years ago. I was twenty-five years old, got married when I was twenty and I had two kids, a four year old boy, Simon, and a two year old girl, Claire. My wife, Heidi," he said pointing to her, "had just had a miscarriage and I guess I was trying toget _away_ from it all, from the pain of losing a child and the feeling that I should've done something…anything to stop it, but I didn't."

"Wait," Peter interrupted, "but that wasn't your fault, it was meant to happen and you can't change that and I'm pretty sure your kid wouldn't have wanted you to feel guilty about it. I mean, children are just like parents, no matter what they do you have to love them. I'm not just saying that, it's the truth." Nathan smiled after he understood what Peter was saying, his son loved him, or at least the idea of him, so maybe he'd be more accepting.

"You're a very smart kid, Peter. I wish I'd known that back then…or actually I don't because if I had, my youngest wouldn't be alive and I wouldn't trade him for the world. Anyway, back to what I was saying. I was on a business trip in Texas and that's when I met her, she was sweet, beautiful, different and I did something I never should have done, I used her, Peter. I used her to get away from my problems and then left without an explanation, if I hadn't maybe she would've told me about my son."

Looking at Peter and studying his features, Nathan listed them off, "He's eight and a half years old, has jet black hair and hazel eyes and about this tall," the last part was said with a hand landing at a spot in the air that looked to be about four feet above the ground.

"Do you think I know him?" asked Peter, not thinking for a second that they were his parents, like he would ever be that lucky.

Nathan smiled sadly, it hurt him to see that Peter didn't even consider that his parents would ever come looking for him, "I know you know him, Peter."

"I do?" asked Peter curiously, "What's his name?"

Leaning forward and looking Peter in the eye, Nathan answered his question, "Peter, his name's Peter."

Trying to remember a Peter, Peter unconsciously scratched the back of his head with his left hand, "I don't know a Peter, Mr. Petrel…" and that's when Peter finally realized the look on their faces they looked like the cat that ate the canary, he jumped up from the couch, "No..._No way_, you are _not_ my parents. My mom's dead, I know she is. She was burnt to death in that fire, I remember her. And… and you," he said looking at Heidi angrily, "are _not _my mother. My mom had blonde hair and…" Peter tried to get his photographic memory to cooperate and pushed harder than ever, "…and blue eyes."

"She…she loved me," declared Peter, as if he knew it for certain, which he did.

"You are not my parents," screamed Peter, and then lowering his voice continued, "and you never will be…" Peter was then cut-off by Nathan, who too had gotten up and was now walking toward Peter, unintentionally backing him up against the living room window, "I am your father, Peter and I'll…" Then next thing Nathan knew was that Peter had disappeared and the window Peter had been standing in front of had disappeared. Crap, thought Nathan, Peter hadn't believed them, but that was okay, there was more than one way of getting your kid with you, whether or not they wanted it, especially if they were underage.

"Come on, Heidi, let's go," said Nathan, looking at her and begging her with his eyes to not say anything, that he'd explain everything in a little bit. And with that Nathan and Heidi Petrelli left Peter's home and were gone. Then as the door clicked, signaling that it was locked, Peter released a deep breath and slid down the wall, curled up in a fetal positing, his head resting on his knees, crying and thinking '**Who would ever play such a cruel joke on a kid? Give them hope that their parents were alive and wanted them?**'

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

So definitely making progress! Do you like the direction this story's taking? Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

Hope you enjoy it, Brownie


	22. Collide II

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it. I don't own the DDC.

Okay, the DDC is not anything like I said it was. You don't walk in, it's a mail thing, you mail in samples and they mail you the results in 3 business days unless it's prenatal.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed it is appreciated...sorry for the lateness, but as I mentioned I have an order.

Character Profiles are on Chapter 17…..Now on to Heroes goodness.

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 22: Collide II

Previously on Peter Price:

_Then as the door clicked, signaling that it was locked, Peter released a deep breath and slid down the wall, curled up in a fetal positing, his head resting on his knees, crying and thinking '__**Who would ever play such a cruel joke on a kid? Give them hope that their parents were alive and wanted them?**__'_

_**************************************************************_

After wallowing in self-pity and crying for an hour, Peter got up and did everything he could to stop himself from thinking about what had happened. He vacuumed, he ran five miles at 8 miles per hour on his treadmill, did a hundred pushups, and last, but not least, just practiced basketball, shooting around and running drills. Finally, wearing black basketball shorts and a white wife beater, he made his way to bed and, due to his exhaustion, was asleep in minutes.

**************************************************************

Same time in Mohinder's apartment: Mohinder's pov

It was about eight o'clock at night and Mohinder, who had just gotten home from giving a lecture on evolution at the New York University, had just made himself some chai and was sitting on the couch and watching T.V. while he enjoyed it.

Mohinder was just beginning to enjoy his "me time" when he heard someone knocking on his door and so, naturally, he walked up to the door and peeked out through the hole, spotting two dark haired people. It was a man and a woman, a married couple, if the hand holding and the matching rings were anything to go by. Deeming them trustworthy enough, Mohinder opened the door a smidge so that they could communicate while seeing each other. Looking at them with an upraised eyebrow, Mohinder asked, "Can I help you?"

"Um…" said the guy, who looked oddly familiar to Mo for some reason that he couldn't remember, "Hi. I'm Nathan Petrelli and this," he said pointing to his companion, "is my wife, Heidi." So this was the guy that was running for senator, Mohinder could say that that was the reason he seemed similar to him, but Mohinder knew that that wasn't it because he could feel a niggling feeling in the back of his mind, which he, for the life of him, could not remember.

Then remembering that he had guests, Mohinder opened the door completely and said, "Come on in." After seating his guests, Mohinder brought them tea and, then taking a seat, waited for them to say what they had to say and when they didn't make to say anything, he placing his own cup down, asked, "Not to seem rude or anything, but why are you here?"

Taking a deep breath, an action that forewarned bad news and thus made Mohinder anxious, Nathan said, "I don't know how you're gonna react to this, so I don't know how to tell you, but here goes anyway: Peter's my son." After breaking his big news to Mohinder, Nathan tries to read his face which is unnaturally blank and still, and then his blankness disappears and he states all businesslike and matter-of-factly, "I'm gonna need you guys to do a confirmatory DNA test to make me believe you are Peter's parents before I bring Peter into this."

Heidi flinched at his protective tone and Mohinder ever a scientist, who are trained to observe, noticed, "What did you guys do?"

Grimacing, Heidi answered his demand, "Well, we sort of…kind of might have gonetoseepeterandhemightnothavereactedwell." Finishing, she smiled a satisfied smile, no one could understand that, "You what?" yelled Mohinder. Apparently, thought Heidi, I was wrong.

He continued screaming at both of them, "You guys don't know what he's been through! You don't know how bad he'll react to that, people claiming to be his parents. _Crap!_"

"We're sorry," said Heidi, "We thought he would've wanted to meet us."

"He would've if he hadn't gotten three set of people claiming to be his "parents" every year," he then paused as if he'd gotten an idea and ,then since he'd already gotten up when he'd started yelling, he went to his spare bedroom and retrieved a brush for which he plucked a short brown hair. He then grabbed both of their arms and tugged them up, explaining, "Let's go get him some proof," and with that everyone was with the plan and, taking Nathan's car, they all headed toward the DNA Diagnostics Center in Staten Island.

They all got out of the car as fast as they could and walked in, heading toward the front desk, where Mohinder went and talked to the receptionist when she said, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Umm…" he started, looking at her nametag, "Nancy, is it?" "I'm Dr. Suresh, can I talk to Dr. Oberoi please?"

Looking down at something, she said, "Yes, I'll be back with him in a jiffy," and then, as if to make her words come true she left walking as fast as she could.

And true to her words, she came back with Dr. Oberoi, who was a skinny, light-brown skinned man, with wavy, brown hair. "Mohinder," called out Dr. Oberoi when he saw him, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Walking up to the man and shaking his hand, Mo said, "Actually Deepak, I need a favor," and paused to look at Deepak, seeing if he was in the agreeing mood, then continued, "I was wondering if I could borrow one of your labs?"

"Of course, you can," said Deepak, "You're my best friend's son, Mohinder. Just go straight through that door, then the fifth door on the left."

"Thanks, Uncle Deepak," said Mohinder, and then lead Nathan and Heidi to the place that Deepak had described. Once there, Nathan and Heidi watched as Mohinder got to work on getting Peter's DNA sequence from his hair, which took about one and a half hours and then did the same with the piece of hair he asked Nathan to give him. Then two and a half hours later, as if he was extremely surprised, he said, "Oh my God, you really are his father."

"That's what I've been saying," said Nathan as they left the room, "but no one will believe me." They all paused in their conversation to thank Mr. Oberoi and left for Mohinder's apartment building. When they got there, Mohinder got off and , because he'd been planning ahead, said, "I know what to do. You guys come to my apartment tomorrow, six sharp, and we're gonna get this dealt with." Then with a "Bye, see you tomorrow," Mohinder was gone.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Nathan commented, "It's been a strange couple of days, Heidi."

"Yes it has, but I think it's just the beginning," and Nathan didn't say anything to contradict that because he was thinking the same thing.

…TBC…

(Do you still want me too?)

So definitely making progress! Do you like the direction this story's taking? Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

Hope you enjoy it, Brownie


	23. Putting the Plan in Motion I

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Petrelli, Milo Ventimiglia, or Heroes, which is probably a good thing cuz I'd end up ruining it.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed it is appreciated...I am really sorry that it was late, but I completely lost my muse for my Heroes' stories, but I promise to pick up the slack on _all _of my stories. Plz review because I believe they bring my muse back. **Please! **

Anyway, I hope you like the chapter…the story will have like 2 to 6 chapter tops than a sequel of life after the ending. Enjoy the chapter, Love Brownie.

Character Profiles are on Chapter 17…..Now on to Heroes goodness.

**Peter….Price??**

Chapter 22: Putting the Plan in Motion I

Previously on Peter Price:

_"I know what to do. You guys come to my apartment tomorrow, six sharp, and we're gonna get this dealt with." Then with a "Bye, see you tomorrow," Mohinder was gone._

_Pulling out of the parking lot, Nathan commented, "It's been a strange couple of days, Heidi."_

_"Yes it has, but I think it's just the beginning," and Nathan didn't say anything to contradict that because he was thinking the same thing._

**************************************************************

_Next Day, 5:25 a.m._

Peter groaned as his phone rang, turning over onto his stomach and burying his head under his pillow hoping that the phone would stop ringing, but no such luck. The person would not give up, so, Peter blindly reached for his side table and felt around until he felt the phone. Then picking it up, he brought it up to his ear and, in a groggy voice, said, "Hello?"

"Peter, this is Mohinder," Peter had no idea why he was surprised, of course, who else would call him in the middle of the night. And to him night was exactly what it was since he considered seven to be an inhumane time to wake up.

"'Course it is," mumbled Peter, as he pushed himself up until his back was leaning against the headboard and his knees were pulled up until his feet were flat on the bed. "What's up, Mo?" he asked, knowing there had to be a reason Mo was calling him at freaking...- he turned toward the clock and checked the time – _five 'o clock!_

"Look, I need you to be here at six, all right? It's important, Kiddo."

**************************************************************

_Mohinder's apartment, same time_

"Look, I need you to be here at six, all right? It's important, Kiddo," said Mohinder. When he didn't get a response, he tried to appeal to Peter's stomach, knowing better than anyone that while the kid was not a morning person, he was _always_ hungry, "I'll make you your favorite chocolate chip pancakes."

"_With_ whip cream and chocolate milk?" he asked, now fully awake and up to negotiating.

"Yeah," answered Mohinder chuckling, "with whip cream and chocolate milk."

"All righty then," agreed Peter, jumping out of his bed and pulling on the pair of jeans and the Ceesau (his favorite band) t-shirt he'd laid out on the computer chair that was always next to his bed, "I'll be there in twenty." And, with that, Peter hung up, racing into the hall and shoving his sock-clad feet into his black converse all-stars.

He then headed out, locking the door behind him, toward the little shed in the back of his apartment building that didn't have a door on one side. Climbing inside, he got behind the one still existent door, closed his eyes and concentrated on how he felt about his Uncle Claude. Soon, he got the tingling feeling that always ran through him when he was invisible and opened his eyes, making sure he didn't see anything of himself in the old, dusty mirror, before he headed out and jumped into the air.

He then lay back to enjoy the ride, letting the wind do all the work of carrying him toward Mohinder's apartment, he'd be there around six.

**************************************************************

_Petrelli House (Not mansion because only the grandparents live there)_

"Heidi," called Nathan from the first floor, "Come on, we've gotta be there in fifteen minutes and it's a twenty minute drive. God, he wished his wife would hurry up. He didn't wanna be late. Nathan had to admit to himself he, someone who had given speeches in front of thousands of people, was nervous and because of a kid at that. But, he knew it was normal even as he checked his reflection in the mirror near the door for the thousandth time and fidgeted with his tie once more.

"I'm ready," called Heidi as she walked down the stairs wearing black dress pants and a cashmere sweater, it was a mixture of formal and casual, the same way Nathan, who was wearing slacks and an emerald green button down with a light blue tie, was dressed.

"Did you check on the kids?" asked Nathan as they walked to the car. Upon, reaching the car, the both walked to their sides as Nathan pressed the button to unlock the doors.

"Yeah, they're fine. I told Simon to call Cadbury if they needed anything and to call us if there is an emergency," replied his wife, pulling on her seat belt. And, then, they were on their merry way in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, although they both centered around one particularly adorable boy with brown hair, an endearing, lopsided grin, and deep brown eyes that you could drown in and questions of, '_I wonder what the plan is?'_

…TBC…

Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.

Hope you enjoy it, Brownie


End file.
